Forever and Always
by caro1414
Summary: What if Logan and Rory's relationship hadn't started, or ended the way it did? What if things hadn't gone as planned? What if Rory had gotten pregnant? Would she be able to count on her newfound friends to help her through? Set from The Party's Over
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is a different take on how Logan & Rory's relationship could have gone if things had started off a little bit differently. Thank you to PuppiesRCute for giving me the suggestion for this, hopefully I do you proud. The title is from the song Forever&Always by Parachute. I have written a few chapters into this. Just to be clear, the story begins at The Party's Over, so I obviously have the jist of that episode here, but I have edited slightly for my own purposes. From that point forward, there are definitely some parallels to things that happened in the story, but my creative license takes over. Much like my other stories, I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 1:**

"Grandma...don't you think the tiara is a little much?" Rory looked at herself in the mirror, she could barely recognize the girl staring back at her.

"Oh nonsense" Emily laughed, "You look beautiful, you are a powerful girl Rory, you are a Gilmore, and a Hayden, those are powerful names in Hartford"

"No kidding" Rory shrugged, she had never felt so little like herself.

"Well we should get down to the party" Emily told her, "The guests are waiting"

"Ok" Rory agreed as she stood up and followed her grandmother out of the bedroom and down the stairs, immediately she could see the crowds of people who were there, well, the Yale Alumni who were there, "Wow this is a lot of...men" she noted.

"Don't be shy, Rory" Emily smiled as she practically shoved Rory down the stairs into the hoards of people who were anxiously staring at her.

"Rory, hello" Richard greeted his granddaughter, "You must meet the Andrews' I just saw them arrive, he is a Supreme Court Justice, he worked with Straub, anyway, his son, Timothy is attending Yale Law"

"Oh, cool" Rory nodded awkwardly to see if she recognized any of the faces around her before she was standing in front of a family, "Hi, Rory Gilmore" she smiled at them all.

"Rory is going to be a journalist" Emily cooed, "And Timothy, you're going to be a lawyer, isn't that marvelous?"

"Sure seems marvelous" Rory smiled as she nodded at Timothy.

"You can call me Tim" he told her.

"Thanks" Rory smiled, feeling embarrassed, as she looked around she noticed that only men were in attendance, this couldn't be a coincidence. She could hardly believe her grandparents had done this, ok, she could believe they had done this, but that didn't make her any less pissed.

xxxxx

"So this is some party" a boy approached her.

"No kidding" Rory nodded as she sipped a rum and coke, she had discreetly asked the bartender to throw a shot into the drink, that was the only way she would get through the evening. She had called her mother infuriated by the trick that was being played on her, and Lorelai had reacted just as she had expected - laughter.

"So you're how old?" he asked her.

"Uhm...I'm 19" Rory told him.

"Cool" the mystery man smiled, "And your grandparents, they threw this for you?"

"Something about Yale graduates" Rory shrugged, "I guess they all like to be trapped in one room together as often as possible"

"My parents are the same way" he smiled, "Oh, I'm Austin, by the way"

"Austin" Rory nodded, "Any story behind that, or just...Austin?"

"My mom is from there" he explained, "So what program are you in?"

"I'm majoring in journalism and foreign affairs" Rory told him, "What about you?" she asked as she looked around, surely her grandparents had someone else for her to meet so she wouldn't have to listen to this guy, Austin, ramble on.

"Rory!" his voice surrounded her and she couldn't help but smile as she felt his arm drape over his shoulder, instinctively she grabbed hold of his hand while he kissed her cheek, "So sorry I'm late, traffic was ridiculous"

"Oh no problem, I was just chatting with Austin" she smiled at him as the colour drained from Austin's face, "Austin this is Logan Huntzberger"

"Her boyfriend" Logan extended his hand, "Good to meet you, Austin"

"Yeah, you too" Austin mumbled as he shook Logan's hand, "I should go" he smiled before walking away, muttering something to himself as he went.

Rory couldn't help but smile at Logan, "Thank you"

"You looked trapped, Ace" Logan laughed as he took his arm off of her shoulder, "Jesus I hate these parties"

"So why are you here?" Rory asked him, "I mean I have to be here, but the Logan Huntzberger I know..." she began.

"Oh so you know me now?" Logan laughed as he grabbed two glasses of champagne off the tray of the waiter who was passing by, handing one to Rory, "Drink this"

"I have a drink" Rory told him as she found herself holding one drink in each hand. "And yes, I do think I know you well enough to know this is not your idea of a Friday night"

"Seriously, drinks make this tolerable, drink it" he told her as he polished off his glass and set it on a nearby table, "As for why I'm here, my parents made me come. Something about an eligible Gilmore"

"You're kidding me, right?" Rory groaned as she downed the champagne, "You're here as a suitor?"

"Oh come on Ace, we all know you would never stoop so low as to date me" Logan winked as she put her glass next to his on the table, "Have you seen Colin or Finn? They should be somewhere"

"Haven't seen them" Rory shrugged, starting to feel the effects of the booze when she heard her Grandfather approaching from behind her.

"Richard, hi" Logan smiled as he grasped Richard's hand. "Great party, how are you?"

"Logan, son good to see you" Richard clapped his hand onto Logan's shoulder, "Well I'm glad to see you two know each other, Rory I can report back that you are in good hands. Logan are your parents here?"

"Oh they are somewhere around here, Mom is probably scouting out Emily's caterer or something" Logan smiled.

"Well, I'll be off then, you kids have fun" Richard smiled as he found another acquaintance to talk to.

"You know my Grandparents? Seriously, first name basis with my Grandparents?" Rory laughed as she finished another drink.

"This is Hartford, I'm a Huntzberger, of course I know you're Grandparents, its practically my job" Logan told her as he walked towards the bar and grabbed two bottles of champagne, handing them each to her, "Now come on, let's go have some fun. The boys are in the pool house having a sub party"

"A sub party?" she looked at him curiously as he grabbed a bottle of scotch and a bottle of rum and began to walk towards the pool house.

"It's the small party going on within the big party, usually way more fun, a way worse hangover and far better company" Logan explained as he opened the door and found about 8 other people, all of whom Rory recognized waiting inside. "You in, or out, Ace?"

xxxxxx

"So then, then, you'll never believe it" Rory slurred as she took a slug of the bottle of champagne, "Then my mother left, in the middle of the night, with me, a baby!" she laughed, "And we lived in a garden shed, at this inn where my mother worked"

"A garden shed?" Finn Morgan looked at her as though she had three heads, his accent thick, he was clearly drunk.

"I lived in a garden shed" Rory was practically hysterical as she finished off the champagne, "Where'd it go? What the hell?" she looked down the neck of the empty bottle, "I am going to find more champagne"

"Ace" Logan grabbed her by the waist as she began stumbling towards the door, "You are going nowhere, and you should probably have some water"

"Party pooper!" Rory pushed her index finger against his nose as another guy, Colin, handed her a bottle of water, "I lived in a garden shed until I was 7"

"All the while you were secretly a Hartford princess" Finn laughed as he handed her a glass of vodka.

"Exactly" Rory raised her glass towards him, sloshing some onto him as she did. "Hey, what time is it...you? You with the red shirt!" she pointed to one of the unfamiliar faces who had found solace in the pool house.

"Uh...7:50?" he told her.

"Crap" Rory groaned, "I have to go" she stood up, looking for her shoes, "Where are my shoes? Do you see my shoes?"

"Come on Ace" Logan handed her the shoes, "I'll wait with you, what exactly are we waiting for?"

"My boyfriend" Rory told him trying to stand up straight, "Dan...no...no, Dean"

"You're boyfriend Dean" Logan nodded as he put his arm on her back, guiding her out the door, "And if you have this boyfriend Dean, why exactly are we all here?"

"Because my Grandparents don't think he's suitable" Rory chuckled, still slurring her words as she stumbled with Logan to the front of the house. The driveway was empty except for the valet who was waiting for guests to come and go.

"Is he suitable?" Logan countered as he steadied her in front of him.

"Probably not" she giggled, "But he was my first...well...my first everything"

"Over share, Ace" he laughed as they waited.

"I'm tired" Rory whispered, the booze was starting to really hit her, and rather than being a fun drunk.

"Just relax" Logan told her, putting his jacket over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold, "When is he supposed to be here?"

"8"

"Well its 8:02" Logan told her.

"I'm drunk" Rory stated simply.

"That you are" Logan smiled and before he knew what was happening, she was kissing him, pushing her body into his until a pair of headlights flashed into their eyes, pulling them out of the moment, "Fuck" he muttered as he wiped his lip, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Dean!" Rory ran towards the car, stumbling slightly as she did so.

"What the hell Rory?" Dean got out of his truck, slamming the door as he did so before turning his attention to Logan, "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a friend" Logan took a step back, wanting to stay to make sure that Rory was safe.

"Some friend" Dean shouted, "Are you drunk Rory?"

"No" Rory looked at the ground, swaying on the spot as she did so.

"I'm done" Dean turned around, "This" he looked up at the Gilmore mansion, "This isn't my world, I will never belong here"

"Dean- " Rory began to protest, but before she could, he was already turning the engine back on, and for a moment, she felt alone.

"Ace" Logan walked towards her, "I'm sorry"

"It...it wasn't your fault" Rory told him as tears began to flow from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. Let's get back to the party"

"Nope" Logan told her, "Is there a side entrance? We'll go upstairs, I'll steal ice cream from the kitchen, and for a few minutes, you can pretend that I am Paris, and we can mope"

"You'd do that for me?" Rory looked at him, her eyes red and puffy as she continued to cry.

"That is what friends are for, Ace"

xxxxx

"So you just got back together then?" Logan asked as they sat on Rory's bed upstairs, she had her head on his shoulder and at some point they had found themselves underneath the covers because it was cold.

"I think I broke up his marriage" Rory admitted, feeling embarrassed immediately.

"How is that possible?" Logan asked as he took a spoon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"I slept with him" Rory explained, "While he was married"

"Rory he made a choice, you aren't responsible for that choice" Logan told her as he put a spoon to her lips, "Come on"

"Paris is more of a bitch than you are" Rory told him with a grin, the first smile she had given him since Dean had left.

"You're going to find someone Ace, someone amazing, someone your Grandparents approve of, someone who pushes you" Logan told her, squeezing her shoulder gently, "You will find that"

"Don't be so sure" Rory laughed as she looked at him, "Thank you" she smiled honestly.

"Don't get all soft on me, Ace" Logan laughed trying to put some space between them.

And then again, before he had a moment to digest what she was doing, she was kissing him again, she had her hands on his face and moved her body so that she was straddling his hips, something relatively easy to do while wearing a dress.

"Ace" Logan pulled away, holding his hands on her hips, "Come on, Ace"

"Oh" Rory nodded, biting her lip as she sat up, still on top of him, "Sorry"

"Don't apologize Ace" Logan sighed, "I just..."

"No, I get it, you're not interested" Rory nodded as she began to move off of him.

"No" Logan nearly shouted, "Ace, I'm interested, I'm very interested" he told her as she settled back into his lap.

"Then what is the problem...?"

"I don't do girlfriends" Logan told her, keeping a firm grip on her hips.

"I don't want a boyfriend" Rory whispered, trying to sexily undo his shirt buttons, "I just want to have some fun"

"Are you sure about that?" Logan asked her as he leaned his head back.

"I just got dumped" Rory looked at him, "The last thing I need right now, the last thing I want right now, is a boyfriend" she told him before kissing him again.

xxxxxxx

When Rory woke up she had a pounding headache, she looked at her dark surroundings, she knew she was in a bed, she could feel that she was still wearing the dress she had been wearing at the party, as she looked around she realized she was still at her Grandparents house, and Logan was still in bed with her, his shirt open and his pants off as his arm was draped around her waist.

"Logan" Rory hissed in his ear, "Logan wake up"

"No" Logan groaned as he held her tighter to his body.

"Logan we are at my Grandparents house" Rory told him, pressing her lips to his ear as she spoke, she could feel his muscles tighten as she spoke, "Get up, we need to go"

"I have my car" Logan told her as he immediately bolted out of bed, "Where are my pants?"

"Floor" Rory told him as she fixed her dress and removed all of the jewelry that had remained on during their tryst.

"Fuck" Logan shook his head, "I can't believe we fell asleep. Should we make the bed?"

"No" Rory told him, "I'll tell my Grandma that I fell asleep and then snuck away, come on" she led him to the balcony where she knew they would be able to escape, "Do you have your keys?"

"I got them from the valet when you were...uh...with Dean"

"Of course" Rory nodded as she closed the window behind them and looked at the tree her mother had told her on many occasions to use as an escape route, "We just need to shimmy down the tree" she told him.

"Seriously?" Logan groaned, "I feel like I'm 15 again"

"Well the alternative is that we tell Richard and Emily that you had sex with their Granddaughter, in their house, while they were downstairs"

"You're right, ladies first" Logan nodded as Rory threw herself over the balcony and made her way down the tree slowly.

"This hurts" Rory sighed, she could feel the branches scratching her bare leg, "I need to remember to wear pants the next time I am going to scale a tree, or a building for that matter"

"Here" Logan tossed the keys to his Porsche down to her as he too made his way down the tree until he could jump onto the cement. "Alright, let's go"

"My car is here" Rory sighed, "I forgot that I drove"

"So pretend you left earlier, I don't know, but come on, we can go back to my place, or I can take you back to campus, we just need to go" Logan told her as he began walking down the driveway to his waiting car.

"Your place" Rory told him as she ran to catch up with him, "I don't want to have to explain this to Paris tonight"

"Sounds reasonable" Logan told her as he left the Gilmore residence, "Do you want a burger or something? You didn't really eat anything but ice cream tonight, as far as I can see"

"That would be good" Rory told him, "A Big Mac or something"

"Sure thing" he nodded as he got onto the freeway, "First exit I see one, we will stop"

"You don't live on campus anymore?" Rory asked him as they drove.

"No" Logan shook his head, "Got a place just off campus, its nice, you can see everything, its kind of cool"

"Wow" Rory nodded, "Sounds grown up"

"It's not, don't worry" Logan laughed, "I have a suit of armour and all sorts of other manly, and ridiculous things"

"I can imagine" Rory laughed as she saw a sign for McDonalds, "Thank god"

"That hungry?"

"You can really only live off of finger foods for so long, they really don't sustain a person" Rory told him as he pulled off the highway at the exit, "Sometimes you just want a meal, you know, a regular meal. Pizza and fries and a cake"

"Because pizza, fries, and a cake are a regular meal?" Logan laughed.

"For a Gilmore" Rory nodded as they entered the drive thru lineup.

"What do you want?" Logan asked her.

"Uhm" Rory looked around, "Crap, I forgot my wallet. Let's just go to your place"

"Rory, I can get it, what do you want?"

"Really?" Rory smiled as they waited for the car in front of them to move, "I want a...6 piece chicken nuggets, but just the nuggets, and a quarter pounder with cheese meal with a milkshake, and an Oreo McFlurry"

"You eat like that frequently?" Logan asked as they pulled up to the speaker, "You order it"

xxxxx

"I'm stuffed" Rory groaned as they went up the elevator to Logan's apartment.

"You just ate like 4 days worth of calories, as a late night snack" Logan looked at her with astonishment, "I'm surprised you aren't a TLC special called the 600lb woman"

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment" Rory smiled as Logan unlocked the door.

"Do you at least work out?" Logan asked her as they walked in, "I mean you cannot eat like that regularly. Your mother must be disgusted"

"My mother thinks that the marshmallows in the different kinds of cereal are a serving of fruit, I am an improvement. Once, I tried a pomegranate" Rory laughed, "Wow, this is...fancy"

"I don't think anyone has ever called my apartment _fancy _and much like you, I am not sure if that is a compliment, or an insult" Logan mused, "You take the bed, I'll crash on the couch"

"Ever the gentleman" Rory laughed as she looked around looking out the windows that had a great view of the city, "This is beautiful"

"Yeah" Logan agreed as he looked at her, "It's not so bad"

"So, come to bed, we can both sleep in the bed, I mean, we just had sex, so I am assuming that you're alright with sleeping with women, otherwise, I can sleep by myself on the couch, but I am not taking your bed" Rory told him as she unzipped the side of her dress. "So me, naked on your couch alone" she grinned as she let the straps fall off of her shoulders, "Or me, naked in your bed, with you"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I had thought about re-writing this chapter, actually I had completely re-written this chapter, but I didn't like it, so I opted against it. So in this chapter you get the direction the story is going, we move forward a bit but that is to deal with the place that the story is meant to deal with. Obviously Rory in the last chapter wasn't exactly the same as she was on the show, but some of the things that happen will be a little bit OOC. Anyway, read and review, hopefully you'll stick it out with me after you see where the story is going.

**Chapter 2**

"What is that god awful light?" Rory groaned as she squinted and put her hands over her face, "Make it stop"

"I don't think I have the power to stop the sun" Logan told her as he ate from his bowl of cereal, "I mean, the ability to take you on a trip to mars, probably, but can't stop the sun. Coffee?"

"You are far too chipper" Rory groaned, putting her pillow over her head, "What time is it?" she shouted, her voice muffled by the pillow covering her head.

"It's 1:30" Logan told her, "In the afternoon"

"Shit!" Rory nearly jumped out of the bed, throwing the pillow with her as she went, "What time did we go to bed?"

"Well we went to bed around 3, but we didn't sleep until around 5" Logan told her as he extended a cup of coffee in her direction.

"You're a god" she told him as she grabbed the cup of coffee and began drinking it so quickly Logan thought it was possible that she would explode.

"I hear that all the time" Logan smirked as he handed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Should fit" he told her.

"Oh my god" Rory stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"What? Are all of the various positions from last night coming back to you?" he laughed as he took a seat on the couch.

"You keep clothes here...for your...conquests. I am one of many, how many came before me? 15? 20?" Rory began beating herself up for making this choice.

"Wow, Ace, don't hold back" Logan stood up and looked at her, "Those are my sisters, she left them here a few weeks ago, I thought rather than doing the walk of shame to your grandparents house, to pick up your car, in last nights dress, an outfit that could be yours would make more sense. My bad"

"Oh..." Rory immediately felt badly for her harsh reaction, "I'm sorry I just..."

"Assumed I am a man whore"

"I guess your reputation..." Rory shrugged as she awkwardly pulled the jeans on in the middle of the living room, "Thank you"

"My pleasure, there is a car downstairs with my driver, Frank, he can take you to your car" Logan told her coldly, a stark contrast from the man who had just made sure she had proper clothes to avoid embarrassment, or shame.

"Oh, ok" Rory nodded, sensing how things had quickly shifted in the room, "Well thanks for the coffee" she told him as she quickly drank the rest of the cup before putting it in the sink, "I'll see you around Logan"

"Yeah sure, later Rory"

xxxxx

"So you and Dean broke up?" Lorelai asked her as they sat in Luke's enjoying their 4th cup of coffee for the day.

"Old news Mom" Rory sighed, she had been broken up with Dean for over a month.

"And then you had sex in my childhood bedroom, with Logan Huntzberger" Lorelai sighed, "Sorry kid but with exams, and you having the flu, I haven't seen you in forever"

"You make it sound so trashy" Rory shuddered.

"Well it was kind of trashy" Lorelai told her, "You feeling better now though?"

"It wasn't trashy, I've slept with two guys, that isn't a huge deal" Rory stated a little too loudly.

"Rory!" Lorelai hissed as the patrons of the diner looked towards them.

"I know, sorry" Rory sighed, "You know what I should go back to school, I have tons of work to do"

"Rory don't go, you don't have to go" Lorelai told her, "Come on, stay, have coffee"

"I have to go, I have stories that are due for the paper" Rory told her as she stood up, "I love you, I will see you for Friday night dinner, I promise not to bail this time"

"You better because one more time in the house of horrors by myself and I might have to audition us for Dr. Phil, tell him what it's like to be a battered mother!" Lorelai shouted as Rory walked out of Luke's.

Rory walked to her car, cringing slightly as she saw Dean walking across the street, she had never meant to hurt him.

"Dean" she shouted as she walked quickly towards him, noticing his quickened pace as she got to him, "Dean, come on"

"What is it Rory?" he looked at her, a look half full of shame, and half full of disgust, even if it had been weeks since they had broken up, he was still angry.

"I'm sorry" Rory told him simply, "For what you saw, it was...it was a mistake"

"Are you two together now?" Dean asked her.

"No" Rory shook her head, "He's a friend, we made a mistake" she explained, "I never meant to hurt you, but you were right, we aren't meant to be, so I just...I wanted to apologize"

"Thank you Rory" Dean shuffled awkwardly on the spot like he had done when they were in high school, "Goodbye"

"Bye Dean" Rory waved, feeling like an idiot as he walked away and she stood idly for a moment before returning to her car.

xxxxxxx

"So you saw him, and you felt the compulsive urge to track the bag boy down?" Paris looked at Rory from her desk at The Yale Daily News.

"I just thought I owed him an apology" Rory explained, "Dean was a good guy, and I hurt him...twice"

"He wasn't innocent in all of this Rory" Paris told her, "If you ask me, you did the right thing, at least now you can start looking at real prospects. I mean, social practices say that you meet a guy, date him for a couple years, get married, remain blissfully married for 2 years and then you're popping out kids, and I mean, our eggs aren't getting any younger, so you should probably get a move on and find someone"

"Paris!"

"It's true Rory, and you, you're the girl who wants a normal life, and to do it all, so I really think you should probably start looking"

"Ew. Paris. Shut up" Rory glared at her as she returned to her article.

"Well if it isn't The Yale Daily News' best reporters" Logan smirked as he walked in and took a seat at his desk.

"Oh what, did Daddy offer to buy you a new yacht if you came to the paper for a day?" Paris sneered.

"It was a new jet" Logan countered quickly.

"Paris" Rory mumbled as she shook her head and continued focusing on her work.

"Ace, long time no see" Logan nodded to her, "How've you been?"

"Fine" Rory told him, still not looking up from her computer screen.

"Haven't seen you around much" he noted, "Been back at home with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend Logan, you should know, you were there" Rory stated, clearly not amused to be having the conversation.

"So where've you been? I've been here a few times over the past few weeks, haven't seen you once"

"Wow do you want an award" Rory snapped as she got up and left the news room quickly, she would come back and finish the article later, she just knew she was mad at him, not completely sure what for, but she knew she was mad.

xxxxx

It was 8 weeks after the party her grandparents had hosted, the fateful night she had slept with Logan and broken up with Dean, but in the reverse order.

"Rory do you have any tampons?" Paris asked her as she sat at her desk studying, writing yet another paper that was due just around the corner.

"Check the bottom drawer" Rory told her, not even taking her eyes off of the book for a moment.

"This box isn't open" Paris told her as she rifled through the drawer, "Or is there another one?"

"Huh?" Rory turned back to her friend, she must have bought new ones when she had been at the store, "I guess if that box isn't open, use it, that's the only place I keep them"

"Alright, thanks Rory, you're a life saver, I'll head to the store later, let me know if you need anything" Paris told her as she walked out of the room.

"No problem" Rory shrugged as she stared at her calendar for a moment. When was the last time she had needed a tampon? Rory just shook her head as she closed the book, she was exhausted and needed to take a nap. A few hours of rest and she knew she would feel better than she had in weeks.

Rory was awoken by the sound of tapping at her window, as she opened her eyes she saw that she had been asleep for just about an hour, so it was probably for the best that she woke up.

"I have a door, you know" she told him as she shoved the window open.

"I just thought this would be more fun" Logan shrugged as he climbed into the window, "And this way, I don't have to see Paris"

"Paris doesn't bite" Rory told him sarcastically as she sat down on the bed, "At least not often, or unprovoked"

"Cute" Logan laughed as he sat down beside her, "It's been a while, how've you been?"

"Good" Rory looked at him cautiously, she wasn't completely sure what he was doing there, especially given how she had treated him at the paper the last time they had spoken. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around, stuff with the boys, school, family stuff. A little bit of everything, I don't know, I just wanted to hang out" Logan shrugged, "Grab a bite or something?"

"Oh" Rory was surprised by the admission, "Well, I was planning on staying in and watching a movie tonight"

"Well, do you want some company?" Logan asked her, "I mean this is a comfy bed, so I would not be against spending the evening watching a movie in it. How is this bed so comfortable? My beds on campus were never this comfortable" he told her as he bounced around slightly on the mattress.

"My mom bought me a new mattress, she didn't want me using one that other people had used" Rory laughed, "So it moves with me from room to room"

"Weird" Logan stated with a slight chuckle, "So what is the movie pick for the night?"

"I was going to watch Kill Bill" Rory told him.

"A Tarantino fan? Now that I did not see coming" Logan smiled as Rory stood up and found the movie in her large collection that were all hidden underneath the bed, "Closet movie fiend?"

"No" Rory laughed, "Well not closeted at least, I just don't have room for them to be out, but if asked, I am very open about my addiction, and my struggle to work through it"

"How noble of you" Logan smiled as he leaned back on a pillow while Rory put the DVD in and returned to the bed, settling in comfortably in his arms, "You comfortable? he asked as she pushed herself closer to his body.

"If I fall asleep, don't make fun of me" Rory told him, "I've been insanely tired lately. I was sick for a few weeks, so now that I'm feeling better I spend all of my time catching up on school work" she explained, "So if I fall asleep, don't take it personally"

"Well am I not supposed to make fun of you, or am I not supposed to take it personally?" Logan laughed.

"Both! Whatever" Rory suddenly felt embarrassed as the movie began to play.

"You know I never pegged you for a Tarantino kind of girl. Nicholas Sparks, Nora Ephron, sure, but Quentin Tarantino, now that is a shock"

"I guess I'm far more intense than you could ever imagine, Logan Huntzberger" Rory told him as her eyes focused on the screen, "Now shush, Gilmore's don't talk during movies"

xxxxxxxx

When Rory woke up she immediately felt nauseous, it felt like there was a bunch of war ants setting fire to her stomach as she looked back and realized she was alone, the television was off and there was a note beside her, she must have fallen asleep during the movie, probably snored, farted, and talked in her sleep, and scared him off.

Before she could deal with the note however, Rory raced to the bathroom where she ever so gracefully emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

"What the hell?" Rory muttered as she leaned against the cool porcelain, she rubbed her face as she sighed, hoping the nausea would subside, but it didn't, she spent another 25 minutes emptying her already empty stomach into the toilet bowl, until she was too tired and too weak to get up again so she simply laid down on the cool floor, falling asleep once again.

"Gilmore!" Paris shouted as she opened the bathroom door, "RORY!" she screamed again, Rory once again didn't move, Paris cautiously rolled Rory onto her back and smacked the ground beside Rory's ear, hoping that she would wake up, when she didn't Paris pulled out her cellphone and called 9-1-1 "I need an ambulance to the Brantford dorms at Yale...I have an unresponsive, 19 year old girl, I found her unconscious in the bathroom...of course I know how to check vitals? Do you think I'm a moron?" she shouted into the phone as she checked Rory's pulse, "Yes, she has a pulse, it's weak, but its there...ok...yes..." Paris listened to the instruction, "What kind of an idiot would move her? I know she could have a neck injury...how long will you be? Ok, thank you"

Paris sat and checked Rory's vitals while she waited the 7 minutes for the ambulance to come.

"What the hell took you so long?" Paris screamed frantically as the medics came into the room, "Dispatch said 3 minutes, it has been way longer than 3 minutes!"

"How long has she been like this?" one medic asked as he took over for Paris.

"I don't know!" Paris told him, tears coming down her face, "At least 10 minutes since I found her, but ... I don't know!"

"Let's get her on the board" the other medic told him as they secured Rory to a board so she could be moved to the gurney, "We are taking her to Yale-New Haven, do you know her contact information? Who to call in an emergency?"

"Yes" Paris nodded, "Her mother, I'll call her mother, and uh..follow you to the hospital" she called out as they wheeled Rory out of the residence. She pulled out her cellphone and took a deep breath as she dialed the familiar number to the Gilmore residence, "Lorelai, hi, it's Paris"

"Paris, what's up?" Lorelai asked her as she contemplated making another poptart.

"It's Rory" Paris told her, her voice quivering as she spoke while she walked briskly to her own car so that she could head to the hospital.

"What happened to Rory?" Lorelai nearly dropped the phone as she immediately began searching for her keys and her wallet, "Paris!"

"I don't know!" Paris admitted, "I found her in the bathroom, it looks like she had been throwing up, she was unconscious. I called 9-1-1, they took her to Yale-New Haven, I'm going to go meet them now. I'm so sorry Lorelai!"

"This wasn't your fault Paris" Lorelai told her as she ran out of her own front door to get in her car. "I'll be there soon, you go, go and be with her, she needs her friends"

"Is there anyone else I can call?" Paris asked as she got into her own car.

"No, I've got it" Lorelai told her, "Just be prepared for a lot of Gilmore's and even worse if the Hayden's come. Thank you Paris"

"Just get here soon" Paris sighed before she hung up the phone as she sped quickly to the hospital, knowing that if she were to get pulled over, she would be able to talk herself out of just about anything.

xxxxxxxx

"Why won't anyone tell us anything?" Emily Gilmore continued to pace around the waiting room.

Lorelai hadn't been exaggerating, there certainly were Gilmore's, and more than just Gilmore's. Richard and Emily had obviously come as soon as Lorelai had called them, Christopher had come, Luke had come, they were all there to make sure that Rory pulled through.

"She's still in testing, Mom" Lorelai told her as she finished her seventh cup of coffee, "They said that she is stable but they had to take her for testing"

"Well how long do these tests take? This is ridiculous to just leave us waiting here" Emily threw her hands up in frustration.

"Mom, we just need to be glad that she is going to be fine" Lorelai told her as Christopher handed her another coffee, and then protectively wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be fine Lore, our girl is going to be fine"

"We think she will be fine, but the doctors don't know why she passed out!"

"Emily" Richard protectively put his hand on her shoulder, "Just let the doctors do their jobs"

"Mr and Mrs. Gilmore?" a nurse came out to see the group.

"It's Ms. Gilmore, and Mr. Hayden" Lorelai told her as the two stepped forward.

"The doctor would like to speak with you" the nurse smiled as she led them to Rory's room.

"Is she ok?" Lorelai asked the nurse.

"The doctor will tell you" she told her as the walked into the room, Rory had an IV but was breathing on her own, that had to be a good sign.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Barnes" a young man came into the room with a chart in hand, "I have treated your daughter, Lorelai"

"Rory" Lorelai told her, "She goes by Rory"

"Sorry" Dr. Barnes corrected himself, "Anyway, Rory seems to have lost consciousness due to a lack of iron in her blood, it seems she has developed a case of anemia that has been made much worse by her pregnancy" he explained.

"I'm sorry, her what!?" Lorelai's eyes nearly burst out of her head, "No, that has got to be a mistake. My kid doesn't get knocked up at 19, my kid knows better than to do this, my kid would not make the same mistakes that I made"

"We ran a blood test Ms. Gilmore" Dr. Barnes told her, "She is about 8 weeks along by our calculation"

"No" Lorelai shook her head, tears streaming down her face as Christopher held her tightly, "Our little girl goes to Yale, she is going to make something of herself, she is not going to be tied down with a baby"

"There are options Ms. Gilmore that Rory can take" Dr. Barnes told her.

"I don't want to hear about options!" Lorelai shouted, "I want you to go back in there with your magic tests and come out and tell me that my baby is NOT pregnant!"

"Lore" Chris held her tight, "It will be fine, I promise, we will all get through this. Rory will graduate, Rory will still get her life, we will take care of this"

"She should wake up any moment now" Dr. Barnes explained, "I will leave you two, if when she wakes up she needs anything, please just call a nurse"

"Thank you" Christopher nodded as he rubbed Lorelai's forearms, "Lore, talk to me"

"I want to kill her" Lorelai stated simply, "We could kill her, go on the run, be like Bonnie and Clyde"

"Lorelai we are not killing our daughter, we need to figure out how this happened. Who is the father?" Chris asked her.

"I don't know" Lorelai wiped a few tears from her eyes, "I mean, she was sleeping with Dean, you remember, her first boyfriend, and I know she slept with this Logan guy from school the night that Richard and Emily threw that ridiculous Yale party. God, this is all their fault!"

"Lorelai this isn't your parents fault" Christopher told her as he took a seat next to Rory's bed, "We can get through this, but we need to talk to her"

"I don't even know what to say" Lorelai pursed her lips together tightly, she wasn't sure if she was furious, or heartbroken. It wasn't that Lorelai didn't love Rory, she loved her more than anything in the world, but she didn't want Rory to face the same challenges that she had faced. She wanted Rory to have every opportunity available to her, she wanted Rory to be a foreign correspondent, and take on the world. That would be a lot harder to do if she had a baby attached to her.

"We love her, she's our kid" Christopher smiled as he rubbed Rory's hand gently, "And we love her, so we are going to get through this. We can help her, we can make sure that she still gets all of those opportunities"

"You sound like our parents" Lorelai told him, "Look how well that worked out for us"

"We hadn't even finished high school Lore, Rory is in her second year at college, we need to get her through 2 more years, we can do that, she can do this" Chris tried to remain optimistic.

"You don't know how hard it can be" Lorelai lamented, thinking back to her own pregnancy, "But you're right, we need to be strong, for Rory"

"Mom?" Rory opened her heavy eyelids.

"Hey babe" Lorelai grasped onto her hand, "Welcome back"

"Where am I?" Rory asked, the last thing she remembered was going to the bathroom in residence.

"You're in the hospital" Chris explained to her, "You passed out at school"

"I guess I forgot to eat" Rory shrugged, "Sorry" she looked at her mother who was crying, "Mom, what's wrong, I'm fine"

"Honey" Lorelai shook her head, "Oh god, I don't even know how to tell you this. I'm at a loss for words, I've never been at a loss for words"

"Mom, what is it?" Rory looked at her mother with panic, "Am I dying? Do I have brain damage, whats going on?"

"No babe, you aren't dying" Chris reassured her as he held onto her hand tightly, "Look, Rory, no matter what else is going on, we are going to get through this, I promise"

"Dad, what is happening?"

"You're pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Thank you for all the kind reviews. Please keep them coming! This chapter we again jump forward, and this is mainly to get us to the point that this story is about - Rory's pregnancy and raising this kid! Also, I know abortion can be a touchy subject, I didn't want to make it seem like an easy choice, nor is there a right choice, I am not professing that either, this is just the choice I made for this story.

**Chapter 3**

"No" Rory shook her head, tears immediately flooding to her eyes, "No, mom that isn't true, don't say that"

"I'm sorry babe" Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Rory tight, "I know this wasn't planned"

"Mom what am I going to do? I can't have a baby, and go to school, what am I going to do? Oh god" Rory gasped as sobs escaped her lips, "How far along am I?"

"About 8 weeks" Chris told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Take deep breaths Rory, we will work this all out"

"This was never supposed to happen" Rory continued to sob, her body shaking, "I don't...8 weeks, I don't even know who's it is!"

"Rory it's okay" Lorelai closed her eyes as she held her, "This is going to be okay, I promise we will get through this. If you don't mind my asking, other than the two that I know about...are there any other options, I mean...for the father?"

"No" Rory shook her head as she held tightly onto her mother, "No!"

"Okay babe" Lorelai kissed her head, "Take deep breaths, this isn't good for you"

"Mom I never meant for this to happen" Rory gasped between sobs.

"It's okay Rory" Lorelai stroked her head, "Dad and I are here, this is going to be okay"

"Mom this can't be okay" Rory sniffled as her sobs subsided, "How can I finish Yale, as the pregnant girl no less"

"We'll figure it out" Chris promised, "But you need to rest"

"Don't tell anyone" Rory whispered.

"Ror you are going to have to tell people eventually" Lorelai continued to hold her.

"No" Rory shook her head, "I mean...I don't even know if I'm going to keep it, so for now..this stays between us"

"Rory" Chris looked at his daughter.

"No, Chris, leave it" Lorelai shook her head, "You have whatever options you want, we will work it out"

"Thank you" Rory whispered, "Can I be alone, please?"

"Sure" Chris nodded, "We will tell everyone that you are fine, and that you are going to be released soon, but that you don't want to see anyone"

"Thanks" Rory nodded as she leaned back in the bed, she had no idea how she had gotten to this point. A few months ago, she was a virgin, and now, here she was, pregnant, and she didn't know who the father was.

xxxxx

After Rory was discharged, all she wanted was to be alone, she didn't want to see anyone, or talk to anyone, she told Paris that she was anemic and would take better care of herself. She spent the following day holed up in her room, just sitting by herself, refusing to take any calls, especially not those from her parents, or Logan who had called quite a few times.

She was sure Hartford would have a field day with this, at least when Lorelai and Chris had conceived there was no question about who the father was. But Rory had two options.

Dean. Dean would make an okay father, she assumed. He would teach his kid how to play baseball and soccer, he would always be at school things, he would never let them down. But could he provide financially? Probably not, he would probably continue working construction, and not that Rory had anything against labourers, that wasn't a life she saw for herself, or her unborn child. Rory could imagine her life with Dean and a baby, she would probably finish school, and then return to Stars Hollow, work as a teacher or something. She doubted they would get married, but she would want to stay close so that Dean could have a part in his child's life. Rory didn't want her child growing up without a father.

She put her hands on her stomach, "You're my little coffee bean, I guess" she whispered as she thought about the alternative to dean.

Logan. He would provide financially no question to that, but would he be paternal to his child? Would he be more of a father than his own father had been? That was something Rory would probably not know until it was too late. She knew that Logan would challenge her, and he would probably push his child to be the best in everything. He would push him or her to want more, and to do more. He would also push Rory, he wouldn't let her give up on her dreams just because of a baby. But was Logan prepared to grow up?

And what about her? Was Rory prepared to be a mother. There were options, she was right, she could have an abortion. Could she live with that decision? She had never really thought about the fact that she could get pregnant. Sure, she was safe, they always used a condom, but I guess she finally understood what those ads meant when they said 99% effective. She was the 1%. Rory could only think of one thing to do in order to help her rationalize this decision, she looked around her, thankfully there was a pen and paper on the table in front of her. She quickly drew a table.

Pro. She wrote on one side, and Con on the other. And then she began to write.

Con - how can I finish school and be pregnant

Con - I don't know who the father is

Con - I don't have the money to have a baby

Con - what about my career?

Pro - babies are super cute

Con - my family will be so disappointed in me

Con - can I even handle a baby?

As Rory wrote the list it became apparent that there were far more cons than pros, she didn't know what to do. Even though it seemed to be a simple answer, she wasn't ready for a kid, she still didn't think she could make the choice to get rid of it.

Rory let out a long sigh before she wrote the final, decision making point on her list

Pro - it's a tiny person

Rory couldn't fathom an abortion because at the end of the day, there was a little human being inside of her, and all things considered, although the baby had by no means been conceived out of love, it had been conceived out of lust, by two consenting adults, even if she didn't know who one half of that event was, she knew that she had to carry this baby.

Rory had made her choice, she would have the baby, and she would keep the baby. No one would be able to convince her that anything else was a good idea. She got out of her bed and tore up the list, putting it in the garbage can, it was then that she noticed the note. Logan had written it to her, presumably after she had fallen asleep during their movie night. She smiled, it seemed like so long ago, even though it was barely over 24 hours earlier, so much had changed since then.

_Ace - movie finished, I didn't want to wake you, you look beautiful when you sleep. See you soon, Logan_

She was right, so much had changed since that note had been written. If only he knew, if he knew now that it was possible that she was pregnant with his baby. He might never want to speak to her again, even though she knew rationally that was unlikely, it was still a possibility.

Rory picked up her phone, and dialed the familiar number, "Mom?" she breathed as she heard the other end pick up.

"How are you doing babe? You ready for some company?" Lorelai asked, she hadn't slept a wink, she kept going over everything that had happened, could she have stopped this?

"I don't know" Rory admitted, "I kind of feel numb. But I know what I'm going to do"

"You made a list, didn't you?" Lorelai almost felt herself smile, until she remembered what the list was about.

"I did" Rory nodded, "And there were a lot more cons than there were pros, but Mom, pros and cons aside, there is a baby growing inside of me, and that is more important than any of the things on that list"

"So you're keeping it" Lorelai exhaled.

"I'm keeping it" Rory repeated.

"Well we need to get you to a doctor" Lorelai told her, "And you need to tell Dean and Logan"

"That part I'm not so sure about, I mean, it doesn't matter if they know, I can do this. You did it, I can do it too"

"Rory, you know better than anyone how important it is to have a father in your life. You can't keep that from your child" Lorelai again found herself reflecting on her own younger days, the days when she struggled to provide for them, "And as much as I did ok on my own, and I wouldn't change a thing about our lives, it was hard, and there were struggles, kid"

"I feel like I'm going to ruin their lives. I mean what am I going to do? Suggest we go out for dinner or something, and then just throw it on them?"

"You need to be up front with them. Maybe not tomorrow, but in general, you need to find out who the father is, and you need to give them the chance to step up. Dean is a good guy, Dean would do the right thing" Lorelai told her, "And Logan, I don't know Logan, but maybe he would surprise you"

"Or maybe they'll both hate me and resent me for the rest of my life, and our child's life, so I am better off just raising my kid myself. I turned out alright"

"That was different Rory" Lorelai tried to convince her the importance of telling Logan and Dean. "Please, just think about what your life would have been like if your Dad hadn't even known about you"

"I'll think about it" Rory promised, "But I should go, I have a paper to finish"

"I'll make an appointment in Hartford for you" Lorelai told her, "And we'll tell Grandma and Grandpa at dinner"

"Great" Rory sighed, she had forgotten about the shame and disappointment she would be casting on the Gilmore name, "Hey mom?"

"Yes sweets?"

"You don't think I should marry the father...whoever it is, do you?" Rory asked, terrified of the response.

"I think that is something that you and the father would need to discuss. That was the problem when I had you Rory, no one discussed it with me"

"Thanks Mom"

xxxxxx

"So, Rory, what can I get you to drink?" Emily smiled as Lorelai and Rory both took a seat in the living room.

"Nothing, thank you Grandma" Rory felt nauseous, she wasn't sure if it was the awful morning sickness she had been having, or if it was the idea of telling her grandparents that she was having a baby, and even worse, she still didn't know who the father was.

She had again gone a few weeks without seeing Logan, rumour was he was running around in Europe having the time of his life. She wished the same were true of her, but instead she spent hours up at night trying to finish as many papers as she could. She had decided to take summer classes in hopes of getting an extra semester under her belt before the baby was born. Thankfully Paris was doing the same thing, in an effort to get ahead, Paris was always an over achiever, and at least it meant Rory wasn't completely alone on campus. Rory knew she would probably have to take a semester off once the baby was born, after all it would be born just towards the end of her winter holidays, if the doctor was accurate in regards to the week the baby was conceived. Unfortunately her doctor had been unable to pinpoint the date of conception, and the week it occurred was the week she had slept with both Dean, and Logan. She was now 15 weeks pregnant, she had managed to go another 6 weeks without telling her Grandparents, at first not wanting to tell them when she wasn't sure if the pregnancy was viable, and then she had the excuse of the fact that she was writing exams. However by the time June came around, she knew she would have to tell them.

"Mom, if you could...sit down" Lorelai suggested, "Dad, maybe put the paper down"

"What on earth is going on Lorelai?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well, Grandma, Grandpa, I don't know how to say this...and I know you will be disappointed in me, but I hope that you can understand, I never meant for any of this to happen"

"Don't be silly darling, what happened?" Emily laughed.

"I am pregnant" Rory stated simply, not adding anything else as she saw the colour drain from the elder Gilmore's faces.

"Now, Mom, Dad, before you say anything" Lorelai looked at her parents, she had seen that look before, "I want you to remember that Rory didn't mean for this to happen, she was safe, and she didn't plan for this. But now that it has happened, we need to deal with it, and we all need to be supportive of the decisions she makes. I know that we have been down this path before, and we never, ever wanted this for Rory, but unfortunately we are in this position, and we need to work together

"I think you should go" Emily stood up, "Both of you"

"Grandma" Rory protested, her heart breaking at the disappointment she could see in their eyes.

"Rory, come on" Lorelai put her hand on her daughter's back, she had done this before, she was familiar with the sense of disappointment, and she knew that her parents unfortunately needed time in order to digest the fact that their granddaughter, for whom they had expectations of going to Mars and back, had gotten pregnant.

xxxxx

Rory didn't know what to do. She hadn't wanted to go back to Stars Hollow, if she did that, she might have to face Dean, and she hadn't quite decided what she would say to him if they were to run into each other.

Instead she found herself back on campus, she smiled as she walked past _her _tree, the tree she had found in her freshman year, the tree with the perfect place for her back. She took a seat, enjoying a few moments of solace before she knew her world was about to change. Sure she had more than a few minutes until that change happened, but her world would never be the same.

"You know" Logan's voice surrounded her, "Some people would be freaked out that you're sitting alone, under a tree, at 11:30 on a Friday night"

"Would some people be you?" Rory countered, not even opening her eyes to see where he was. "How was Europe?"

"It was fine...it was Europe. I haven't heard from you" Logan told her.

"I've been avoiding you" Rory shrugged.

"For any particular reason? Have I done something to offend you"

"No" Rory laughed, a laugh that came straight form her gut, "in fact, when you hear what I have to tell you, you will probably be avoiding me" she told him honestly.

"What's going on Ace, everything ok?"

"No" she shook her head.

"Rory, come on, tell me what is going on"

"Oh god" Rory sighed, "I'm pregnant"

"I'm sorry, what?" Logan whipped his head towards her.

"I'm pregnant" Rory stated more firmly, "And I don't know who the father is" she added.

"You're pregnant?" Logan rubbed his hand over his jawbone, trying to digest the information he had just been given.

"Yes"

"How?"

"Well, I have been told that when two people have sex, this is one of the possible outcomes"

"How are you so calm about this?" Logan glared at her, "I assume that because you are telling me, I am one of the candidates for baby daddy?"

"Yes" Rory nodded.

"So how the hell are you so god dammed calm?"

"I've known for about 7 weeks" Rory whispered, not wanting to look at him.

"7 weeks...you have known for 7 freaking weeks that you are pregnant, and you didn't think maybe you should tell me?" Logan's eyes nearly burst out of his head, "Come on Rory. So if I'm a candidate for fatherhood, you must be what...15? 16 weeks along? Jesus Rory, this is a big deal. This is something that basically effects the rest of our lives, not a week or two. I mean how could you think that not telling me was fair, avoiding me even? I mean I know we were never really seeing each other, but I thought you at least considered me a friend, and here you wait 15 weeks to tell me that you might be pregnant with my kid? I get that this is scary for you Rory, but come on, give me some credit here, what if something had happened to you? Do you get that this is a big deal? Something we have to deal with together?" Logan went on a small diatribe, getting all of his frustrations out before he could move forward. What choice did he have, this could be his baby, obviously Rory had made the decision to keep the baby, so Logan needed to step up.

Rory just nodded, she had thought that her parents finding out, or her grandparents would be the worst moments she could have ever experienced in life, but it turned out it was this, she could see the fear in Logan's eyes, but alongside the fear, she could tell that she could trust him.

"Alright, come on" Logan extended his hand to her, "You can't sit alone under a tree at night" he told her, "Especially not in your condition" he joked, "Let's go get some food, talk or something, rationally"

"You're not mad?" Rory asked him as she let him help her up.

"I'm not doing cartwheels" Logan put his arm around her shoulder, "But this is the situation we're in, we have to deal with it. I assume Dean is baby daddy candidate number 2?"

"The one and only" Rory sighed.

"Does he know yet?"

"No"

"You planning on telling him?"

"I don't know" Rory admitted, "I mean, maybe I can just wait until I can do a paternity test, why alarm him if I don't have to? He already hates me"

"So why did you tell me then?" Logan asked as they walked through campus.

"Because I know that you can handle it, your baby, not your baby, I never thought you would be doing laps or something in excitement, but I knew that you wouldn't have a full out meltdown"

"Thank you, I think?" he laughed, "How are you doing?"

"Well I'm trying to get another semester of school done, hence still being here. I think it'll be easier to do when I'm pregnant than when I have a baby, and in the summer there will be less people to stare at my giant pregnant belly as it grows"

"Doesn't seem too giant thus far" Logan told her.

"Thanks"

"So, food? Movie? What are you thinking?"

"You don't have to be nice to me" Rory shook her head, staring at the ground, "You might be stuck with me for the rest of your life"

"That wouldn't be so bad, Ace" Logan squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"You say that now" Rory told him, "But if this baby is yours, just you wait until there's a 4am feeding, or something like that"

"That's what Finn is for" Logan laughed, "He's always up at 4 anyway. When can you find out..paternity, I mean?"

"I can get it done any time now, all I need is a little bit of your DNA, and then they take some of the amniotic fluid from the baby, and as quickly as I can pay them to get it done, we will know"

"What if it's him?"

"I don't know if I'll tell him" Rory admitted.

"Oh come on Ace, give him a chance" Logan told her, "I mean, I hate the guy, he seems like an ass, but don't you think, if your kid is his, he has the right to know?"

"I guess" Rory nodded, "The appointment is next Tuesday, can you come? We can do the test?"

"Of course, Ace" Logan nodded, "And in the meantime, you can't live on campus if you're pregnant"

"What do you mean I can't live on campus if I'm pregnant? Campus is perfectly safe"

"Ace, if you are pregnant with my kid, I would prefer that you live somewhere a little more secure. I can get you a place in my building, or you can move in with me, I just...I want you to be safe, and comfortable, and a dorm room, with Paris, does not really strike me as comfortable"

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Rory changed the subject quickly.

"If you're pregnant, and its mine, then you are carrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune. I have to tell my parents because not only do they have a right to know, but this kid will be loaded before its even born"

"Great" Rory rolled her eyes as they made it back to her dorm, "Do you want to come in? We can...talk?"

"You know, Ace, I know I said food, but I think I need some time to myself, just to...think" he told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you either later tonight, or tomorrow, we can sort this out, the doctors appointment, the place to live"

Rory nodded as she went into her dorm, Paris was gone, presumably off somewhere with Doyle, that just left Rory. Was Logan right? Did she need to move off campus? Because her paternal grandfather had just passed away, she knew her father had just come into money, and he was eager to make things right for all of the missed years. Maybe Logan was right, she needed to move out of residence and live somewhere more secure, but she could find her own way to fund it. She made herself a cup of tea, and sat down at her computer to begin her search, she could move off of campus, and even if the baby were Dean's, she would have a place, the baby would be safe, she would be safe. As she looked at the available spaces in New Haven, she realized quickly she wanted at least 3 bedrooms, one for herself, one for the baby, and one to be used as an office space so that Rory could try to stay on top of her homework. She found herself looking at more luxurious places, simply because she did not want to stay in something that wasn't good enough for her baby. After several hours of searching she finally found a place that she thought could be suitable.

Quickly she picked up the phone, "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Christopher asked her, immediately worried that something was wrong.

"Well...remember how you said that you had money...from your dad?"

"Yes"

"Well, I thought of something else that I want, something that I need, you know, given my current situation"

"What is it Ror, anything you need"

"A house"

"A house" Christopher repeated.

"Well, a townhouse, in New Haven, so I can go to school, and have the baby..."

"We can go look on the weekend, I'm assuming if you're making this call then you have already found a place that you like?"

"Yes"

"Alright, send me the link to it, and I will have a realtor set an appointment up, and if its right, I will get it for you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Dad, I can't raise a baby in residence, I need space" Rory told him, "You said you wanted to make up all of those years, you wanted to make things better. This is a start"

"Alright, we'll figure something out"

"Thanks Dad"

"It's late kiddo, you should go to bed"

"I'll just send you this e-mail and head to bed" Rory told him, "I love you Dad"

"I love you too Ror"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I'm sorry for the wait, unfortunately it will be another wait after this because i have a babyshower/bridal party meeting/ a ton of work to do, so this and home will be a few days until an update! I still do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately. If I did I would not be selling insurance every day, and I would be writing far more often! :)

**Chapter 4**

"Where's Rory?" Logan looked at Paris as he stood outside the door.

"She left" Paris told him, "She said she couldn't live on campus anymore and that she had to go, she moved. I cannot believe she is leaving me here alone!"

"When did Rory move?" Logan asked slowly.

"Yesterday"

"Did she warn you?" Logan asked her.

"No! Which is ridiculous, how could she not tell me?" Paris lied, sure Rory had told her where she was moving, and in a moment of particular weakness, she told Paris why she was leaving. She had also told Paris that she would tell Logan herself, and not to pass the information along until she was ready. "But I think she had a doctors appointment" Paris told him, giving him enough information for him to find her.

"Thanks Paris" Logan nodded, understanding what she was getting at.

xxxxx

"So you thought you could hide from me?" Logan smirked as he walked into the waiting room.

"I wasn't hiding"

"You told me about the appointment, and then never followed up with any details" Logan sat down beside her, she was reading a textbook for school and fervently typing out a paper.

"You said you'd call" Rory countered, "You never called"

"I had some stuff going on" Logan told her, "I'm sorry"

"Stuff?"

"Yes, stuff Rory" Logan told her, "Paris said you moved out?"

"I listened to your idea" Rory closed her computer, realizing she wouldn't get any work done.

"My idea..." Logan probed.

"You said I couldn't live in residence and that I needed to move out" Rory looked at him, "So I did"

"You moved out" Logan nodded, "Wow, where'd you move?"

"I got a townhouse, just a few minutes from campus" Rory explained.

"Miss Gilmore" a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Let's go" Rory stood up, putting her computer into her bag as they walked into the office, "You don't have to come"

"We need to do the test" Logan told her as they walked in, "if you want, I can just go do DNA, and wait for you"

"That might be best" Rory nodded, "This kind of gets...awkward, and all up in my business" Rory said motioning to her stomach.

"I don't mean to shock you Rory, but to be in this situation, I have been all up in your business" Logan told her, "But I'll go do the DNA test and I will have it expedited. We should know in tonight"

"Tonight" Rory nodded, realizing that of course he could get a DNA test expedited, he was Logan _Huntzberger, _he could have anything he wanted.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the waiting room" he told her as he squeezed her hand gently before he got up to leave the room, leaving Rory to wait for the doctor.

"Alright Rory" the doctor came into the room, "I see we are doing an amniocentesis, so we will collect some amniotic fluid so that we can compare it with the potential fathers"

"Well, one option is here, and if its not his...we know who the other option is" Rory nodded as she got into the paper gown, "You would think after all these years they could find something more attractive to wear in these things"

"You would think" the doctor, Dr. Ainsley smiled, "But we are stuck with these. I see you aren't showing yet, you will probably start in the next couple of weeks"

"Great" Rory rolled her eyes as she put her legs up into the stirrups.

"So you'll feel a bit of pressure, and then we will do the procedure, and I'll be able to give you a picture of the baby" Dr Ainsley told her, "Have you been taking all of the prenatal vitamins?"

"Of course" Rory told her.

"Excellent" Dr. Ainsley smiled as the grainy image appeared on the ultrasound machine, "That is your baby" she pointed.

"Wow" Rory nodded as she saw the image, it didn't look much like a person to her yet, but it was still the most powerful thing she had ever seen, she wiped a tear as it fell gently down her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" Rory nodded, "I guess it's just pretty intense, seeing my baby"

"It can be overwhelming, the baby is a good size, it looks healthy. Are you going to want to know the sex beforehand?"

"No" Rory shook her head, "Well, I don't know, but I don't want to know now, if that is even an option"

The doctor just laughed, "If you change your mind, just let me know, I'm going to take this sample to the lab, they should have the comparison sample ready, and I hear we are expediting it so you can wait for the results here if you want?"

"How quick will it be"

"I heard it was a Huntzberger request, so it should be pretty immediate, or as immediate as possible"

"Thanks" Rory sat up and looked around the room, this is never where she imagined that she would be.

"I'll leave you" Dr. Ainsley smiled, "Just make sure to schedule your next appointment, and here is the ultrasound photo" she handed her the small black image.

"Thanks" Rory looked at the ground until she heard the door click behind her

As she walked out of the exam room and into the waiting room, she felt an odd sense of relief when she saw Logan sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine.

"Hey"

"Did you know that when you give birth some women actually end up crapping themselves? Doesn't that sound disgusting?"

"Chalk that up to something I didn't know, nor did I need to know"

"Well it's a fact, I mean it's in a magazine, and there was this woman sitting here before, and she said that it was true, it happened on her first baby, but not her second"

"You asked a woman, if she pooped, while giving birth?" Rory stared at him incredulously while he stood up.

"Well, I made a face, and a noise" Logan explained, "While reading the magazine, and so she asked what I was reading, I told her, she volunteered the information"

"That is disgusting" Rory made a face, "I hear we should be getting the news pretty soon"

"Well why don't I buy you dinner in the meantime?" Logan suggested, "You can tell me about this place you're moving into"

"I have moved" Rory corrected him, "My Grandpa, on my Dad's side, he died, and my Dad got all of his money, so he wanted to do something...something to help, and I told him this would help"

"Makes sense, but I would have been happy to help"

"You should probably wait until you find out if you're the father or not before you get too excited about helping"

"Rory, I know we don't have the closest friendship, but no matter who the father is, I'm going to be around to help, we're friends"

"Thank you" Rory smiled as they got into the elevator tomorrow.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I could go for a salad"

"Rory Gilmore, the girl who was raised to believe marshmallow's were fruit, wants a salad?"

"Well, pregnancy gives me weird cravings, and in this case, my weird craving is in fact, salad. I mean stranger things have happened, a few weeks ago, I woke up and all I wanted was a grapefruit, like a whole grapefruit, and let me tell you, no Gilmore has ever woken up and said to themselves, _hey, I want a grapefruit_ but, I, I said I wanted a grapefruit"

"So you ate a grapefruit?"

"God no" Rory made a face, "Grapefruits are disgusting"

"So was there a point to that story?" Logan laughed as he opened the door to his Porsche.

"Just that pregnant women have crazy hormones, and therefore crazy cravings"

"So, what is the plan, Rory Gilmore must have a plan?"

"Plan for what?"

"The baby, to take care of it, I mean I'm sure you've got it all thought out, all you need to do is find out which one of us is the father, and put us into our proper places"

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment"

"Neither am I"

"Well, I mean, I know I'm keeping the baby, and I know that I have a place to live with it, and I need to finish school, so no matter who the father is, I will need to figure out a schedule, that way I can finish and everything, and hopefully my family will help out, but well, my Grandma kicked me out after I told her"

"She kicked you out? Emily Gilmore kicked you out?"

"I disappointed her" Rory shrugged, "I'll try to talk to her again in a couple of weeks I think, but for now, she just sees my Mom's life flashing through her mind, and it's probably really scary"

"But even if your mom was young" Logan turned into a parking lot, "You turned out fine, I mean, you're smart, and baby or not, you're going places. Is Italian ok?"

"Italian is great" Rory nodded, "I hope I can do it all"

"You'll be a great Mom, Ace, I can promise you that"

"That seems pretty far fetched" Rory laughed, "I have to get through child birth first"

"That part does sound like it sucks" Logan laughed as well while they walked into the restaurant, "For two please" he told the hostess, "So this is what our retirement will look like, eating dinner at 4:30"

"Well, at least there were no lines?"

"So you want to start eating a freakishly early dinner?"

"If you're offering" Rory laughed as they sat down and the waitress handed her a menu, "Thank you" she smiled.

"So, tell me about you" Logan smiled as he too opened his menu.

"What about me?"

"Well, I mean, I know about your failed relationship with Dean, and who your grandparents are, but I don't really know much about...you" Logan shrugged, "I mean, you might be having my kid, I should probably know a little bit about you, don't you think"

"I don't know much about you either" Rory countered.

"So let's play 20 questions" Logan suggested.

"You are full of surprises" Rory laughed, "You want to go first?"

"Sure, ask away"

"What was it like growing up with Mitchum Huntzberger as your father? I mean, he is a legend, it must have been amazing"

"It sucked" Logan told her with a hearty laugh, "I mean, I will never live up to his expectations, so instead I am always a disappointment to my father. He never made it to a single school play or soccer game when I was a kid, and that kind of resonates with you, so we...don't really get along"

"Wow" Rory was a little bit surprised, "I thought I was leading with an easy question"

"Alright, my turn to ask the questions" Logan grinned, "Why do you want to be a journalist?"

"Well, I want to be a journalist because I grew up reading, and when I was young, and we didn't have a lot of money, and my Dad wasn't around, so when I read, even if it was just a news story, I would go somewhere else, and it was like I could see the world through their eyes, and I don't know...I just loved it"

"Makes sense" Logan nodded.

"What does Logan Huntzberger want to do?"

"Oh god" Logan laughed, "Uh...truthfully, I have no idea"

"Cop out" Rory stuck her tongue out as the waitress brought them each a water and a bread basket.

"What is the deal with you and your Mom?" Logan asked her.

"I guess because she was so young when she had me" Rory explained, "She and I were always just best friends, I can tell her everything, and I know that she doesn't judge me for it, she just...I can count on her, no matter what else is going on, my Mom and I will always be best friends"

"You're lucky" Logan lamented, referring to his own relationship with his father.

"I know" Rory agreed, "What is your favourite food?"

"Italian" Logan looked at their surroundings.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress returned to the table.

"Yes" Rory smiled as she placed her order and waited for Logan to make his choice.

"Alright" Logan smirked as the waitress walked away, "So where is your Dad then?"

"He's around, he actually lives in Hartford now, but he's been in and out of my life for most of it, but for the past few years he's been around"

"Why wasn't he a part of your life?"

"That is a second question, so you'll have to wait" Rory told him as she took a sip of her water, "Siblings?"

"Sister, Honor" Logan informed her quickly, "Why was your dad MIA?"

"My parents were young, my grandparents wanted them to get married, but my Mom knew that my Dad didn't really want to, he wasn't done being a kid yet, so she kind of let him off the hook, and he struggled a bit, I mean, he was always a great Dad, when he was around, but he wasn't always around" she answered, "Favourite city?"

"Barcelona. Favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"What is the scariest thing you've ever been through?" Logan took a sip of his water.

"When I got into Yale, I didn't qualify for financial aid, my Mom had just inherited some money from her Grandma, and she had used it to pay my Grandparents back for private school, Chilton, anyway, Yale basically said that because my Mom had the money, she should have been able to pay for Yale" Rory explained, "So I had to go and ask my Grandparents to loan me the money to go, otherwise I wouldn't have gone to Yale"

They went through the questions until they had asked every conceivable thing of each other, including past partners, Rory admitted she had only had 2 real relationships before, only 1 of which was sexual, although Jess was hot and heavy, they never went very far. Logan admitted he had lost his virginity at 15 and had been with several dozen women in the meantime, none of these women had led to a relationship.

"Are you upset" Rory asked him as she finished her pasta, "That I'm pregnant. I mean, we did...use protection? We were safe?"

"Yes, we were safe, 100% safe, or I guess 99.9% if I go with the label on the condoms, but what's done is done. I'm not going to pretend that I'm thrilled" Logan laughed, "And I don't think you woke up and planned for this either, but I'm not mad"

"Sounds about right" Rory nodded as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "It's the doctor" she told him as she flipped it open, "Hello?...yes, this is she...you have them? Okay, and can you give them to me over the phone? ...No I understand your protocol...yes, yes, Huntzberger as in _the _Huntzberger's made the request. Thank you...no the wait is fine, did you get the answer?...Alright, and that is conclusive? No wiggle room? No wrong follicles or particles or something got in there?...okay, thank you very much...you too...bye"

"So" Logan looked at her waiting anxiously for the results.

"Well I don't know if I should apologize, or..."

"Just spit it out Ace" Logan told him, without realizing it he was holding his breath.

"You are the father" Rory told him.

"Wow" Logan exhaled.

"Yup"

"Well, I'm sure we'll make cool parents"

"Cool parents? That is your goal? I just hope we can make it from one day to the about school? I mean how are we going to finish Yale?"

"Ace, this is going to be hard, it won't always be fun, in fact, I would be willing to bet that most of the time, it won't be fun, at least not at first. As for school, we will finish, I mean I can cram a semester in this summer, and then I just have next year and I'm done, and you, I promise you Rory Gilmore, you will walk across that stage with a cap and gown, we can do this. We will have help"

"I don't want a nanny raising my kid Logan, our kid"

"Neither do I, but we have Colin, and Finn, Steph, your parents, my sister...hell I'm sure even Herr Huntzberger will come around to the idea of a grandchild. We can do this Ace, you just have to be willing to trust me"

"I have an ultrasound picture" Rory told him quietly, "If you want to see it"

"I'm not sure I'll really know what I'm looking at"

"Oh...ok, yeah, I guess you're right" Rory nodded.

"But I would still love to see it"

"Ok" Rory smiled as she went to her purse and pulled out the small image, "I mean, it's kind of just...weird, but that is our kid"

"Wow" Logan nodded as he looked at it, "You're right, it is kind of weird" he laughed.

"I'm sorry" she looked at him, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Rory" Logan leaned forward, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, "You don't need to apologize for this. This is unplanned, but it isn't the worst thing that could ever happen to us. Sure, I didn't plan on having kids for another 10 years or so, but I mean, our kid is pretty much guaranteed to be good looking. What with my blonde hair, your blue eyes, that kid will be a knockout, and it will be smart. I'm sure you'll be reading it Tolstoy in the womb. And I mean, we've got the rich thing down pat because the kid is going to be a Huntzberger, and a Gilmore, and a freaking Hayden, it doesn't get much more Hartford elite than that. We will figure it out, I'm not suggesting we run to get married at city hall tomorrow, but let's just figure it out, one step at a time. We can do this Ace, just ... give us a fighting chance, have a little faith"

"You really think so?" Rory almost let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure" Logan reassured her, "So does that house your dad bought you have a spare bedroom, because you better believe I'm going to be around"


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry for the delay, hopefully this will keep you guys going for another few days. Life has gotten freaky busy!

**Chapter 5**

"So I did the test" Rory told her mother as they enjoyed their nightly phone call.

"When do you get the results?" Lorelai asked, "Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes, I've been eating properly, I went off coffee cold turkey which was pretty much near impossible"

"It's for the best" Lorelai laughed, "And as soon as you pop the thing out, I promise we can get you an IV of coffee"

"You need to come see the house" Rory told her, thankfully, the house had been a quick sell, it was a townhouse close to campus, and the previous owner had already moved, so the place was empty, and given that it was a cash offer, there was no problem with getting Rory in within a week.

"I know. Did your Dad get you set up with all the furniture and such?"

"Yeah, it's nice, it's...me"

"Good, your house should be you" Lorelai told her, "Although you evaded one of my questions, when do you get the results?"

"I've got them" Rory told her.

"And...is the father Brad Pitt? Is that what you've been hiding from me?" Lorelai laughed at herself.

"No" Rory sighed, "Logan is the father"

"Wow" Lorelai exhaled, she hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I mean...he's more stable than Dean...financially" Rory told her, "And he's been good, since I told him it was possible, he's been...supportive"

"Well, you sound content" Lorelai told her honestly, "Have you heard anything from your Grandparents?"

"Not yet" Rory sighed sadly, "I just...I wish I hadn't let them down"

"Babe, you didn't let them down" Lorelai hated hearing her talk like this, her parents had unrealistic expectations, and even if Lorelai wasn't thrilled that her daughter was pregnant, she would find a way to deal with it, because when she had been pregnant, she needed support. "I mean, look what happened when I did the same thing...I got you, and you babe are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Thanks mom, but I should probably go, I mean, I have studying to do, and I still need to go buy some things. Maybe we can go shopping this weekend? You can come to me? I can come to Hartford, get household things, you know blenders, baking sheets"

"What on earth could you possible need a baking sheet for. I mean, you are my daughter, and the oven is a storage space, not a functional cooking device"

"Mom, I need to learn how to cook, and Dad has given me enough money to buy all the gadgets I could possibly need for this place, and I need to buy stuff for the nursery"

"Wow" Lorelai breathed.

"What Mom? Still struggling with the idea of me cooking"

"No, I think it's more me struggling with my baby having a baby, anyway, I will meet you in Hartford on Saturday, we can hit up the mall and get you all the necessary kitchen gadgets"

"Night mom" Rory laughed as she clicked the phone closed, only to hear it immediately start ringing again, "Hello?" she answered before looking at the display.

"Well, look who finally answered the phone!" Logan exclaimed, she could practically hear his grin through the phone, "And now maybe I can coax you into telling me where the hell you moved, that way I can swing by, say hello, make sure my child is doing alright"

"Logan, I'm not hiding where I moved" Rory told him as she took sat down on the overstuffed sofa that her Dad had bought her, "I just haven't really got everything yet, and would like to do that before I start entertaining guests"

"Entertaining guests" Logan repeated, "Father of your unborn child qualifies as a regular old guest?"

"Logan"

"Rory"

"Logan, I just want to get used to this place myself"

"And I want to help, Ace"

"Have you told your parents yet?" Rory countered quickly.

"I'll tell my parents when you let me come to the new place"

"Fine" Rory agreed, "Come over on Saturday, after you have told your parents. By then I will have all the stuff, and will probably need some help putting things together, so you can assemble your child's crib"

"Can't I pay someone to do that?" Logan laughed.

"No, I think that it is something the father is supposed to do, one of those manual labour things that shows what a strong man you are"

"I see" Logan told her, "I will come and help on Saturday, after I tell my parents that they are going to be Grandparents. Do you want to come? Meet the Huntzbergers?"

"Logan, things are complicated enough without introducing the girl you slept with once, and happened to get pregnant to your family"

"You'll have to meet them eventually"

"I know"

"And we slept together more than once...it was at least 4 times, maybe 5 if you count the last time"

"I don't count the last time" Rory laughed.

"It was just one night of amazing sex"

"Yes, amazing sex that led to a baby, so we should probably learn our lesson, stop after the first successful attempt, no need to keep going"

"Alright Ace, I'll let you go, text me the address, I will see you Saturday"

"Goodnight Logan"

xxxxx

"Excuse me, Professor Hodge" Rory croaked as she approached her Global Policies professor.

"Yes, Miss Gilmore, what can I do for you? If this is about the paper you got back, please attend my office hours"

"Oh, no, it's not about that" Rory shook her head, "I was actually...well, I am trying to get into one of your classes for the fall semester, and it's full, and well, I'm in a bit of a situation, and I need to take 2 extra courses next semester, and I was hoping you might be able to tell the registrar that you have allowed me into the class"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I really want to take the class, the syllabus looks amazing, and I've talked to people have been in it before, oh, it's Democracy in the Western World, that's the course I'm talking about" Rory was talking faster the more nervous she became, "Anyway, like I said, I have this situation, and I need to take an extra couple courses"

"What is the situation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you will be in your junior year, and I know a lot of people like to lighten their winter semester load, I mean for spring break, all of the fun stuff. I'm just interested in knowing why I am doing this favour for you?"

"Oh...well...I...I guess you'll know soon enough, especially if you let me into this class, which I hope you do" Rory rambled, "I am pregnant"

"Pardon me?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Well, that certainly isn't what I was expecting"

"I understand that there is a stigma associated with young mothers, and I am sure that in your mind I am perpetuating all of those stereotypes and wasting my life or something like that" Rory began.

"Miss Gilmore" Professor Hodge looked at her, his glasses on the tip of his nose, "I really don't care what got you to this point, but it seems you are trying to do the right thing, and as much as I think I have gauged from this conversation that your predicament wasn't exactly planned, but you seem to be taking responsibility and trying to do the right thing. I respect that. I will send a message to the registrar to get you into the course"

"Thank you Professor" Rory nodded.

"If there is anything else I can do, please let me know"

Rory was shocked by his kind response as she left the lecture hall to return to her car, she was exhausted, and as she looked down at her stomach she could see that she was beginning to show, there wouldn't be many more months where she could get away with not telling people. She also quickly hammered out a mental note to look up Professor Hodge, she certainly hadn't expected him to be that nice about the fact that she was pregnant, and needed to take an extra course in hopes that it would allow her to graduate on time. Rory had re-configured her schedule for the summer in the early weeks of the semester, she had added an extra 3 courses, 2 of which were online to her schedule, and then she would add an additional 2 courses to her fall semester, which would essentially put her a semester ahead. She would have to talk to Logan, but he would be graduated in the spring, which meant that in an ideal, and perfect world, Rory could take the winter semester off after the baby was born, and then go back to school in the summer term and still manage to graduate on time. She knew it would be difficult, but she also knew she had to do it.

xxxxx

"Logan since when do you ring the doorbell?" Honor Huntzberger looked at her little brother with skepticism as he hovered outside the door, "Especially considering you are the one who suggested this afternoon gathering, god knows there aren't enough cocktails in the world to make this enjoyable. Even Grandpa is here"

"I know" Logan kissed her cheek, "Is everyone out back?"

"Yes" she stepped inside to force him to come in, "Is everything alright"

"I'll tell you with everyone else" Logan shook his head as he began to power walk towards the back patio, "Is Dad here?"

"Yes" Honor practically ran to keep up with him, "Logan, wait up"

"Logan" Shira Huntzberger stood up as her son burst onto the patio.

"Hi Mom" Logan kissed her cheek before he nodded at his Grandfather, and Father.

"So what brings us all here today Logan?" Mitchum asked his son, showing very little interest in the discussion, "Did you sink another yacht?"

"No" Logan gritted his teeth as Honor sat down.

"Oh Logan sit down" Shira told him.

"I don't think I'll be staying long" Logan informed them, "Standing is good"

"Logan what on earth has gotten into you?" Shira took a long sip of her gin and tonic.

"I have to tell you something" Logan began pacing on the spot, "And I am going to tell you, and I don't want to hear a word about it"

"Logan just spit it out" Mitchum told him flippantly.

"I got a girl pregnant, and she is keeping the baby"

"Pardon me?" Shira nearly dropped her glass.

"I don't think I stuttered" Logan glared at her.

"Who is this girl?" Mitchum boomed, "She must be a social climber, how could you be so stupid, when did this happen? How far along is this girl?"

"It doesn't matter who it is" Logan knew he wouldn't be able to protect Rory from people knowing it was her.

"Logan you must tell us" Shira tried to maintain her composure, "Answer your father, when did this happen"

"She's about 17 weeks along now"

"Who. Is. It" Mitchum repeated through gritted teeth.

"Rory Gilmore"

"As in Emily and Richard's granddaughter?" Shira looked at him, puzzled, "She never struck me as a social climber"

"She isn't a social climber" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least she has good breeding" Shira looked relieved.

"You two will get married" Mitchum stated simply, "I will not have you bringing down the good name of this family"

"Good name?" Logan scoffed. "Dad you've slept with every intern, and every secretary on the east coast, even worse, Mom knows it"

"You will not speak that way in my house!" Mitchum shouted.

"Look, I am not here for your permission, or even your opinion, I am here to tell you, what Rory and I do from here on in is up to us"

"Son" his Grandfather spoke, "You need to consider what is best for the child. Speak to this Miss Gilmore about this, if I recall, she grew up without a father. She might have a different insight as to whether or not marriage is a good idea"

"Grandpa, no offense, but I don't see Rory and I getting married"

"Well, I for one am happy" Honor piped in after her complete silence following the announcement.

"You're what?" Mitchum glared at his daughter.

"Oh come on, lighten up, the Huntzberger heir is creating a new Huntzberger heir, securing the bloodline for at least another generation" Honor mocked them all, "There is going to be a baby around, a cute, fun to dress up, baby"

"I cannot believe you could be so irresponsible!"

"Dad, it's done" Logan threw his hands in the air, "I have told you, you know, there are no secrets, now if you'll excuse me, I am going to meet Rory"

"What are you two dating?"

"None of this is your concern" Logan shook his hand before heading back into the house in order to leave, he couldn't handle the way his family behaved, he knew he was lucky to have not brought Rory.

xxxxx

"So what kind of crib do you think?" Lorelai craned her head to the right as she looked at it.

"I don't know" Rory shrugged as she stared at the nursery furniture.

"This stuff has changed since I had you" Lorelai laughed.

"No kidding" Rory felt the dark mahogany of one set, "I think this one. It's...smart, classy"

"Well that is the deciding factor in how to choose a crib" Lorelai nodded as she looked at the information package laying inside the crib, "But it looks good, I mean, unless the kid has a freakishly small head, which based on Gilmore heads, is unlikely, they won't fit through the bars, so I think this one is good"

"And I'll get the matching change table and dresser...and rocking chair" Rory told the associate who had been tasked with helping them, she had normally stayed a few paces back after listening to the conversation which took place.

"Are you sure you need the jogging stroller? I mean...you don't jog" Lorelai asked as they walked to the cash register.

"But what if I decide to jog. I mean, the jogging stroller doesn't say that it is only for jogging use, I would assume it is a jogging OR walking stroller. This way if I ever do take up jogging, I'm all set"

"Valid point, let's pay, and then go grab cheesey fries!"

xxxxxx

"So you told them?" Rory smirked as she answered the door to her new townhouse.

"And you gave me your address" Logan held up a bag of takeout, "I think I have every kind of mexican food in here"

"Did you get the burrito?"

"I got burritos, tacos, everything on the menu" Logan laughed as he stepped inside, "And don't worry, this is all for you, I don't need anything"

"You're a god send" Rory took the bag and moved directly to the kitchen, "I mean, I don't even know what I want"

"Alright, well, I think that after you've selected which mexican delicacy you would like, we need to have a discussion...about the...plan"

"The plan?" Rory repeated.

"Come on Ace, don't tell me you don't have some sort of plan, a parenting strategy, something?"

"I don't know" Rory shrugged as she bit into a beef burrito, "This is good"

"You don't know" Logan repeated, "Well, then why don't we figure that out...take a seat, talk about it?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Rory took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, Huntzberger or Gilmore?"

"Um...I guess...I don't know" Rory shrugged, "I mean, obviously I'm a Gilmore, but Huntzberger...if you're going to be around, I guess it should probably be Huntzberger"

"Well is that what you want? I mean its a loaded name" Logan laughed, "I've spent my entire life running away from it"

"Well, would you...would you put the same pressures on your son or daughter, that your parents put on you?"

"No" Logan shook his head, "My kid, our kid...I want them to do whatever they want"

"Well, what do you want it's last name to be?"

"How about both of ours? Gilmore-Huntzberger? I mean we're both going to be around, it's not like either of us is planning on running away, right?" Rory nodded in response, "So this kid, will be a Gilmore-Huntzberger"

"How modern" Rory mused as she took a bite of her burrito, "Oh god! A tour! I forgot to give you a tour, I've been too busy stuffing my face"

"Hey, you've got to eat" Logan laughed, "But a tour would be great"

"Give me a minute" Rory told him as she finished the burrito and stood up, "This, is the eating area, located adjacent to the kitchen, which is handy" she pointed to the kitchen, "My Mom and I went shopping today so I have all of the kitchen necessities. I even got this weird thing that you can make smoothies in, like a personal smoothie maker. Obviously I will use it mostly for milkshakes because smoothies are way too healthy for my liking, but super handy"

"You got a magic bullet?"

"You know about them? They are so great, I mean, they are awesome. I can't imagine not having my own personal milkshake maker"

"Wow" Logan grinned, he couldn't help but laugh at the simplest things which she normally found to be absolutely out of this world.

"I know, right?" Rory continued walking through the kitchen into a somewhat spacious living room. "Living room, where I will do most of my living, tv, stuff like that"

He smiled as he looked at the shelf of movies which were clearly on display. "No longer a closet movie fiend?"

"I told you, I was never closeted, just short of storage space"

"Alright, what's next?"

"Well, there's a powder room in that door" Rory told him, pointing to the door as she walked towards the stairs, "And upstairs are 3 bedrooms, and 2 more bathrooms"

"So I'm assuming, one for the baby, one for you, and one for an office?"

"No" Rory shook her head as they reached the top of the stairs, she opened the door to one room, it was painted beige and covered in boxes, "This will be the nursery" she explained, "I liked the bay window"

"It's nice" Logan nodded as he saw all of the furniture, "I assume that is for me to assemble?"

"It is" Rory laughed, "I promise to put all the stuff away, but assembly...assembly is all you"

"Of course" Logan nodded as she led him into the master bedroom, "This is nice"

"I mean, it's not huge, but it'll fit a queen sized bed, which I've never really had, and my Dad picked out the dresser and stuff, so its nice"

"It is" Logan agreed as he took a quick peak into the bathroom, he wished she would have let him set her up in an apartment in his building, but he knew why she wanted this. This was hers, and it wasn't over the top, it was very _Rory._

"So then down here, this is going to be the guest room" Rory explained as they entered the final bedroom, "The furniture for it arrives next week"

"You plan on entertaining guests?" Logan mused, he knew exactly what he was pushing for.

"Well, I figure...when the baby comes and everything, I don't know, maybe you'd want to stay here, or something, and this means you'll have space, you won't be stuck on the couch. I mean the couch is comfortable, but its a couch nonetheless"

"Well I guess that makes sense" Logan agreed, "I like it, Ace" Logan told her before they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Expecting someone?"

"No" Rory shook her head, "Come on" she told him as she made her way down the stairs, the bell ringing again after a moment had passed.

"I'll get it" Logan walked past her and made his way to the door a few seconds before Rory, he was surprised as he opened it, "Richard, Emily. Hi"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own GG in any way shape or form. Also, I appreciate your patience, my life has not been as simple as it normally is in the last month, so writing is a leisure I do not enjoy as much as I would like. Anyway, enough of my drama! For those of you waiting for the romance, it will come in the next chapter or two, so bare with me!

**Chapter 6**

"Logan what on earth are you doing here? We are here to see our Granddaughter"

"One second" Logan nodded as he let them in, "Ace, your Grandparents are here?"

"My what?" Rory looked up with shock as she saw them standing in front of her, "Grandma, Grandpa, hi"

"Hello Rory" Richard nodded at her, the disappointment she had seen in his eyes before was virtually gone, replacing it was sheer concern.

"Hi" Rory hugged him, and then hugged her Grandmother, "Hi Grandma"

"Hello Dear"

"You two both know Logan" Rory looked back at him, he was standing awkwardly with his hands behind his back, "Uhm...you should probably know that he...well, Logan is the father of my baby"

"I didn't know you two were seeing each other" Emily stated as she walked into the house, inspecting it as she went.

"We...uhhh" Rory found herself flustered, she assumed this must have been how her own mother had felt when she was born.

"It's new" Logan interjected, putting his arm around Rory, protecting her like he had at the party, the night that got them into this mess. "I mean, we obviously weren't expecting this, but it happened, and we're taking it day by day"

"Well, son" Richard looked over Logan once more, "You need to be mature about this, step up"

"Have you set a wedding date?" Emily asked as she still ventured further into the unit.

"We aren't getting married Grandma" Rory followed her, rolling her eyes while Emily's back was turned.

"Rory, you cannot just have children out of wedlock. I know your mother ended up being fine, but that could have been terrible, things could have been very different for you. Do you really want that for your child as well?"

"Grandma, I know that when you were young, it was something you had to do, get married if you got pregnant, but Logan is going to be a part of this child's life, without having to marry me" Rory told her firmly.

"Rory society has certain expectations" Emily challenged her, "I mean, Logan, I'm sure you understand, your family would understand as well. We want what is best for all of you"

"Emily" Logan nodded, "I understand why you think this is what is best, but Rory and I believe what is best for our child is that they have supportive parents, and married or unmarried, we are going to do what is best for this baby. What you think is best for him or her doesn't matter to us"

"Young man you will not speak to me that way!" Emily fired back, "I will not have my granddaughter ruin her life"

"This is not ruining my life Grandma" Rory interjected, "This is not ideal, you are right, but this is not the worst thing in the world. I will finish school, I will live my dreams, I can do this"

"Emily" Richard interrupted her, "We cannot control their lives. We will help them, if they need help" Richard refocused his attention to Logan and Rory, "If you need help, you will call, and we will do everything that we can. We support the decisions that you make"

"Richard!"

"Thank you Grandpa" Rory nodded.

"I think it's time that we leave" Richard suggested, hugging Rory quickly.

"Goodnight" Rory nodded as she watched them disappear from the house.

"That was..."

"Why did you pretend we were dating?"

"I knew they wouldn't take it well if they knew this predicament" Logan pointed to her stomach, "is just a result of one drunken, but amazing night of sex, in their house while they were downstairs no less"

"I guess you're right" Rory nodded.

"And I mean, would it really hurt if we spent some time together. I mean we had fun together when we were out"

"And now we're here, I'm pregnant, we're going to have to be close" Rory told him, "And I mean, it was fun, I won't deny that"

"Are you saying we should continue having sex?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rory laughed, "Seriously"

"Well come on, it sounded like you were about to say that we both have needs"

"You're insane"

"I'm just saying...you probably don't want me running around with other women"

"I don't care who you run around with, please just don't knock anyone else up" Rory poked his shoulder with a slight laugh, part of her wanted to be angry, but there was really no benefit to being upset about the situation, they couldn't change it now.

"So you don't care about me?" Logan joked, "Now my feelings are just hurt, I mean why should I even stick around, I could probably get hit by a car, or die or alcohol poisoning and you wouldn't care. You would raise our child pretending I had never existed"

"Ok ok, I'm sorry" Rory couldn't help but laugh, "A plan, well...when the baby is first born, I think it should stay here, with me, but maybe you can stay in the guest room to help out?"

"That makes sense" Logan nodded, "I mean, it's probably easier than taking the kid all over the place and all of its stuff"

"Exactly" Rory agreed, "And once it is no longer breast feeding, and we have figured out the basics of its schedule, and things like that, you can take it for weekends?"

"Alright" Logan nodded, "What about holidays, and birthdays?"

"We don't hate each other" Rory laughed, "We can do all of that together" she suggested, "I mean, why separate everything, there isn't any animosity, it's not like this is a messy breakup or something, we weren't even dating"

"You're right" Logan agreed, "And I probably need a new car, if I'm going to drag a baby around with me"

"Probably" Rory agreed.

"I never thought my joy riding days would be over so soon" Logan admitted, "But in a weird way...I'm excited"

"I'm scared"

"Rory" Logan put his arm around her, pulling her close to his body, "We're going to be fine, this baby, it's going to be fine"

"I think you have a crib to assemble" Rory whispered, her breath hot against his neck.

"Well, if I'm assembling a crib, we need Colin, and Finn, and Steph, they all need to be here"

"You think they'll be ok with the fact that I got pregnant? Took away their precious Logan?"

"They will be thrilled. Steph likes you, Colin likes you, and Finn probably won't remember you" Logan laughed as he released Rory from his embrace and pulled out his cellphone, texting just the address to his friends. "We've got support here"

xxxxxx

"Oh my god!" Steph laughed as she hugged Rory, "This is so exciting! I mean, obviously it isn't as exciting as a good sale at Neiman, or Bergdorf's! But so exciting!"

"Really?" Rory laughed, she could hear the boys upstairs cursing at the crib.

"Absolutely! Although I'm pretty sure that you should have consulted a professional in crib making, rather than trusting those 3 idiots" Steph told her.

"You're probably right" Rory sighed with relief, Logan had been right, his friends had taken it well, they had embraced her.

"So, have you thought of names? We must think of names!" Steph grinned as Rory shook her head.

"I don't know" Rory admitted, "I mean, it's been ... stressful, to say the least, and it's all kind of a shock, and all I see is worry about school, and money and all that stuff... I haven't really thought about the fun stuff"

"Rory, you're having a baby, and it's going to be hard, but you deserve to think about the fun stuff" Steph smiled at her genuinely, "And money, never worry about money...your child is going to be a Huntzberger, you will have money taken care of"

"I guess you're right"

"So! Names!" Steph rubbed her hands together, "Do you know if its a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet" Rory shook her head, "Logan and I haven't really discussed if we even want to know"

"Well, if it's a girl...what names do you think?" Steph prodded her again, trying to get her newfound friend to open up.

"I don't know, my name is Lorelai, and my Mom is Lorelai, and my Great Grandma was Lorelai, so I think..Lorelai"

"Do you want to name it Lorelai?"

"I guess"

"Rory this is your kid, you can pick a name. It doesn't have to be Lorelai, hell if you want to name it Tangerine you probably could. Although I hope to god you do not name your child tangerine because that would just be awful"

"I like Mason...if it were a boy, I like the name Mason" Rory told her.

"That is adorable" Steph squealed, "See, this is going to be fun! We can have fun, let loose"

"That sounds way too easy" Rory admitted quietly, she hadn't had a friend to talk to about this, sure she had talked to her mother, and Paris had been, well, Paris had been clinical when she had told her. Supportive, but clinical, it was nice to have someone who was willing to look at the fun side of things.

"Let's go check on the boys!" Steph stood up quickly as they heard some banging coming from upstairs.

xxxxxx

"So it's true then?" Finn looked at Rory after he had finished what was probably his seventh beer.

"What's true?"

"That you really can get pregnant after just one time"

"Well..." Rory shifted her gaze to her lap and then to Logan, normally she would be shy in these situations but as the time crept forward that evening, it was almost 2:00am and Rory had never felt so comfortable with a group of people in her life.

"It wasn't really once" Logan finished for her with a hearty laugh.

"Seriously?" Colin was clearly flabbergasted, and Rory was even more shocked, she had assumed that Logan would have told his friends most of the details of his conquests, after all, that is what she should have been - one night and then a fun story to laugh about later.

"I thought it was just after the party?" Finn nodded. "You never suggested there was more"

"I think boys" Steph interrupted the conversation that was clearly still slightly uncomfortable for Rory despite her comfort with her newfound friends, "Is that they did spend one night together, but it wasn't just one time..."

"Well done mate" Finn patted Logan on the shoulder, "So what else do we have to do before our little bundle of joy comes?"

The way he had said it had sealed the deal for Rory, she knew these were people she could trust, and people she could count on. They thought of this child as an extension of the little family they had created.

"Well, I guess there is painting" Rory shrugged.

"Oh my god and we'll get to throw it a shower!" Steph squealed.

"Well, whatever you need love" Finn told her, "Just call"

xxxxxx

Rory had an incredibly uncomfortable sleep by the time everyone had left, they had stayed, laughing, telling stories, sharing various different anecdotes about their lives. It was clear that they were all friends, nothing could come between those 4, apparently not even a baby.

She got out of bed and looked at her stomach, like she did every morning, and this time she noticed that it was protruding slightly more than usual, I guess this was it, she was starting to show and there wasn't much more she could do about it.

Sighing as she pulled on a pair of track pants, she had a full day of studying and finishing up papers ahead of her, most of which weren't due for a few more weeks, but Rory was trying to get ahead of as much work as humanly possible.

She grabbed her phone and quickly hammered out a few text messages.

_Thanks for last night, I appreciate all the help. Everyone was great._She sent it quickly to Logan before the intense nausea came over her once again. She hated the morning sickness, it was the worst possible start to the day, and considering she wasn't exactly a morning person, morning sickness didn't help that much.

Rory brushed her teeth after spending a few moments hugging the toilet bowl, she hated this part of being pregnant. Truthfully she had yet to find a part of being pregnant that she truly enjoyed, but some parts were better than others. She smiled as she walked past the nursery which now had a fully assembled crib as well as a change table and a rocking chair, the boys had promised to return to build the dresser, and Finn had promised to pay someone to paint because he had reached his quota of manual labour for any child who was not his own.

Rory appreciate having the help, she appreciated feeling like she was a part of their group, not just an interloper who was temporarily being allowed to mingle with them. She had enjoyed talking to Steph about baby names and the more fun parts of the idea of having a baby. She had enjoyed her night. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her doorbell. She was surprised, she hadn't been expecting anyone, and no one had texted her or even mentioned that they might be coming over.

"Hello?"

"Rory Gilmore?" the blonde girl looked her up and down as Rory stood at her door, in sweatpants, perplexed by who this well groomed woman was.

"Who's asking?" Rory responded cautiously.

"Honor Huntzberer" she smiled, "Logan's sister"

"Oh" Rory nodded, "I...Logan mentioned that he had a sister"

"How wonderful, I'm noteworthy" Honor grinned, she could tell that she was making Rory feel uncomfortable, which was not really her intention, "Can I come in? I believe we will be spending some more time together based on your current situation"

"Of course" Rory agreed as she stepped out of the doorway, allowing Honor access to the house, "Sorry, I just woke up"

"Don't apologize" Honor assured her, "It's not like I gave you any notice, I begged Steph for your address, Logan wouldn't give it to me. Please do not be mad at her, she means well, and she really likes you. She says I will too, but we'll get to that"

"I..uhh...ok?"

"So you are pregnant with my niece, or nephew" Honor stated, "And you and my brother are very much not together, you just had one meaningless tryst that led to this situation?"

"Sounds like you've got it all down pat" Rory nodded, "Would you like a coffee? Water? I mean, I'm off coffee, but if you want some"

"No" Honor shook her head, "That's really sweet though. So, what's the deal. Everyone tells me you aren't in it for the money, I mean, after all, you're a Gilmore and a Hayden, so you come with your own"

"It was just a...it was one night" Rory shrugged, "There was no plan, no goal, it was one, drunken night"

"I believe you" Honor told her with a smile, "So, what do you know about this baby?"

"Uhhh...not a lot" Rory shrugged, "It's healthy, I need to talk to Logan...to see if he wants to know the sex"

"He does" Honor stated simply. "He may not know that he does, but he absolutely does"

"Well, we'll talk about it, and then we can find that out at the next appointment" Rory smiled somewhat uncomfortably, "Do you want to sit?" she gestured to the couch.

"Sure" Honor nodded, "So, I'm getting married" Honor told her.

"Oh, wow" Rory couldn't help but be taken aback by this strangers honesty with her, "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Honor smiled, "But, given the news, of your situation" she began, "You look great, by the way, I know you're coming up on being 4 months along, you look fab. Anyway, I was hoping, if I were to enjoy a long engagement, then maybe this little baby could be a part of the wedding. I mean obviously Logan has no choice but to agree because I'm his sister, but you can say no. If you want, I mean"

"You want my unborn child to be in your wedding party?"

"I want my niece of nephew to be in the wedding party" Honor corrected her.

"I'm sure we can do that" Rory agreed, "I mean, Logan might need to carry him or her down the aisle, but there's no reason why not. It's your family too"

"Thank you" Honor smiled, "In more ways than one, I mean thanks to this debacle, my parents are not even a little bit focused on the fact that I am marrying someone. They are just signing cheques, too busy thinking about what to do with your little baby"

"You make it sound like I should be worried?" Rory tried to fake a laugh to make it seem as though she was joking.

"Look, no matter what Logan tells you, my parents are not monsters, they are trying to figure out what is best for everyone. I mean, like it or not, this baby is a Huntzberger"

"I guess you're right" Rory nodded, she had only considered the fact that they were wealthy, and from what Logan had told her, not exactly the nicest people on the face of the earth, she had never considered that they might be looking out for her, and the baby.

"Just give everyone a chance" Honor smiled, "And, once you know the sex, I would like to throw you a shower"

"That's really sweet, but you don't need to do that" Rory fidgeted with her hands, "I mean, my Dad is helping me"

"Rory, this is about finding your place in a family. I get that you and Logan aren't together, but you are always going to be tied together by this baby, so you are going to need to learn how to embrace his family as best you can. We would like to throw you a shower"

"Well...sure" Rory nodded, "Just send me the details"

"Alright, well, I must go" Honor stood up, "It was nice meeting you. I would like to stay, chat more, but I have to make an appointment, so I'll leave you my number, call me and we will spend some more time getting to know each other" Honor extended her business card to Rory.

"Thanks" Rory gave her an awkward smile, "Have fun at your...appointment"

xxxxxxx

"I'm sorry if she bombarded you" Logan nodded to Honor's card which was stuck to the fridge with a magnet.

"She didn't" Rory shrugged as she took a sip of orange juice, "She's nice"

"She's intense" Logan corrected her, "So, what Daddy duty am I on today?"

"Well, none" Rory laughed, "I was actually hoping that you would come with me to an appointment in a couple of weeks. We can learn the sex of the baby"

"Oh...so when you said I could just call, you weren't kidding?" Logan laughed, referring to the text message she had sent him that had caused him to rush over.

"Nope, wasn't kidding" Rory smiled, "I mean, you're welcome here whenever, but you didn't need to drop everything. I am pretty good at taking care of myself"

"Yes, your diet of take out really guarantees that" Logan rolled his eyes, "So when is the appointment"

"Next Friday" Rory explained, "2:30, and I was hoping, maybe, if you don't mind, I mean if you can't it's no big deal"

Logan laughed, she was spinning her wheels, not wanting to ask him a direct question, "What is it Rory?"

"Well, I have Friday night dinner with my grandparents, and, well, you told them we were dating, so I was hoping that you might be able to come?"

"Sure" Logan shrugged, "I will point out though, it was being at your Grandparents house that got us into this situation in the first place"

"I think it was being drunk" Rory corrected him, "And then an ice cream sugar high"

"Semantics, Ace" Logan winked, "Let's be serious, you like having me around"

"Don't flatter yourself" Rory laughed, "I feel like crap, and I have so much work to do. Paris is coming over" she continued, "I mean, if you want to come by later...maybe I can tell you I need a salad, you can race over and bring me a pizza...given that you're reading into everything I say?"

"Alright...so, you'll call me later? Or do you just want me to come over later?" Logan looked at her, he was glad they they were able to spend more time together, they were figuring each other out, something that took time, and at the end of the day was necessary because of the fact that they were having a baby. Even if they weren't together, they had to raise a baby, together.

"I will call you later" Rory repeated with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I apologize for the delay, life has been...busy! I promise to be better this week! Anyway, as per usual, I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately. And here, we will move forward, but continue to fall backwards with flashbacks so that we see what we've missed, but soon we will have an adorable bundle of joy!

**Chapter 7**

"So...how's being knocked up?" Paris nodded at her friend, "I mean, your ankles don't look swollen, you aren't too fat yet, but I can see that you've gained some weight. Your morning sickness should be over"

"Gee, thanks Paris" Rory rolled her eyes, "It's fine, I'm fine"

"Well, my new roommate sucks. Thanks for asking"

"Paris, Doyle moved in" Rory laughed a little bit as she sat down.

"I know, and let me tell you...I was spoiled by living with you for all of those years, Doyle is no cake walk, it is no walk in the park living with a man" Paris insisted, "So, what are you and Huntzberger doing? Doyle says he overheard you've been spending a lot of time together"

"Paris" Rory looked at her, "We're having a child together, I think spending time together is pretty much inevitable"

"Well...is it, romantic time?" Paris prodded.

"No Paris, it isn't romantic time. He helps with stuff around the house, we're trying to get to know each other. We are stuck in each others lives for the rest of ours, so we may as well try to like each other" Rory explained, "And he's not a bad guy"

"Not a bad guy" Paris wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on Paris" Rory looked down at her slightly protruding stomach, "You really think any guy would be interested in this?"

"God no" Paris shook her head with disgust, "But the man who inseminated you probably looks at it differently. I mean, I'm sure it is some macho display of tribal superiority...or something"

Rory shook her head, taking a sip of her water as she thought about how she and Paris had ever even managed to become friends.

"I should go though" Paris looked at her watch, interrupting Rory's thoughts, "Are you doing anything tonight with the publishing mogul?"

"No" Rory told her, "I mean, I can call if I need anything"

"Be smart Gilmore" Paris stood up, "But in good news, you can't get knocked up while you're knocked up"

xxxx

"Feels weird to be back" Logan looked at the door as he and Rory stood outside of the Gilmore residence, "And how affectionate am I supposed to be? Just so I don't over...or under do it"

"Just be normal" Rory shrugged, "How would you normally act around a girlfriend?" she asked, avoiding ringing the doorbell.

"I've never had a girlfriend, I have girls, and sex, no girlfriends"

"Let's just do this" Rory pushed the doorbell, she hoped her mother would be there soon, but she had gotten an ominous voicemail earlier in the day suggesting that Lorelai might only be making it for dessert because of some emergency at the inn.

"Hello" the new maid opened the door with an uncomfortable smile.

"We're here for Richard and Emily" Rory smiled as she stepped inside, handing her coat to the woman.

"Rory" Emily smiled when she saw Logan in front of her, "Logan, how good to see you"

"Thank you Emily" Logan kissed her cheek and then took Rory's hand as they followed Emily into the living room, "It smells great in here"

"Oh thank you" Emily nodded, "What can I get you to drink?" she asked as Logan and Rory both took a seat, "Richard is just in his study, just about done with his work for the day"

"I'll have a water please" Rory managed to squeak, she couldn't help but be worried about when the shoe was going to drop, her grandmother was not happy about the situation she was in.

"Sparkling or tap?"

"Uh...it doesn't matter" Rory shrugged, "The flowers look great"

"Thank you" Emily smiled as she handed Rory a glass of sparkling water, "And what about for you, Logan?"

"I'll take a water as well please" Logan smiled as she pouted the water and handed it to him.

"Well, it is good to have you two here" Emily told them as she sat down, "And I want to apologize for my behaviour last week. I should have been more supportive, and what Richard said rings true for both of us, we will support you in whatever way we can"

"Wow" Rory exhaled with relief, "Grandma, thank you, that means so much to us"

"I didn't behave appropriately" Emily continued, "And I understand that things were different when your mother was pregnant. Anyway, enough of that, lets just enjoy ourselves. How are you doing Rory?"

"I'm good" Rory told her, "I...well, we went to an appointment today"

"Oh?" Emily smiled.

"Well we found out the sex of the baby"

"No" Logan corrected her with a smile, "You found out the sex of the baby, I didn't want to know yet"

"Sorry, that is true, Logan wanted it to be a surprise. So I found out the sex" Rory smiled at him, his arm draped protectively around her shoulder.

"Oh! Well, you must tell me! Once Richard comes" Emily smiled, "If you would like, I mean" she corrected herself quickly, "And I should probably tell you" Emily began and as if on queue, her doorbell rang once more, "Your father is joining us for dinner Rory"

"Oh" Rory smiled, "That's great, that was really nice of you, Grandma" Rory nodded as Emily stood up and headed towards the door, she could easily be heard greeting Christopher as he entered the house, "I'm so glad you could come"

"Anything for you, Emily" Chris laughed.

"Should I be worried about your Dad?" Logan asked quietly, whispering in her ear, to an observer it would just look like a boyfriend whispering into her ear.

"I don't think so" Rory smiled back, aware that both her Grandmother, and Father would walk back into the room at any moment.

"Hey kiddo" Chris boomed as he walked into the living room, followed by Richard and Emily.

"Dad" Rory stood up and hugged him, "I'm glad you're here"

"You look good" Chris kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Rory smiled as she looked at him, "Dad, this is Logan, uh...my...boyfriend"

"Father of my unborn grandchild" Chris smiled as he extended an arm to him, "Good to meet you. You treating my girl well? She's the best"

"I hope so" Logan stood up, "It's nice to meet you sir"

"Call me Chris, Chris Hayden" Chris told him with a smile, "So Ror, you had an appointment today?"

"I did" Rory nodded with a smile.

"And she found out the gender!" Emily grinned with excitement.

"Well you'll have to tell us, Rory" Richard chimed in as he poured himself and Chris a scotch.

"I will, once Mom gets here" Rory placated them all, "But Logan will have to hide upstairs because he doesn't want to know"

"Well I'm sure Logan has spent his fair share of time hiding at this kind of event" Chris laughed, "If he's anything like I was"

"Your father, he was a Supreme Court Justice, right? I'm sorry to hear that he passed" Logan looked to Chris.

"He was" Chris nodded, "And thank you, that's nice of you to say. So, you go to Yale too? At least that's what Rory's Mom tells me?"

"Yeah, I will be finished in the spring" Logan explained, "I'm majoring in...everything and nothing, all at once. But I think they call it business admin, I'll probably end up working for my Dad when this is over, especially given the situation"

"What does your Dad do?"

"Seriously Dad?" Rory looked at him with a laugh, "Huntzberger, as in the Huntzberger Publishing Group"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry I just...I know Mitchum, I just...I forgot. I guess I'm getting old" Chris laughed, "Well, at least you know you'll have job security?"

"Oh, I think dinner is ready?" Rory smiled as she saw the maid appear in the corner of the room.

"I don't think it's fair that we have to wait for your mother to hear the gender. I just can't wait"

"You'll be fine Emily" Richard laughed as he stood up, "Lorelai will want to hear this"

xxxx

Dinner had been relatively uneventful when Lorelai arrived, everyone had retired to the living room by the time the doorbell rang again.

"What did I miss?" Lorelai laughed as she walked into the room, after enjoying a quick embrace with Chris.

"Well, now that you're here, Logan can go upstairs!" Emily practically jumped out of her seat.

"Wow Mom, he's pissed you off that much already?" Lorelai laughed as her father handed her a martini.

"No" Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Lorelai, but Rory knows the sex of the baby"

"So why are we throwing Logan up in the ivory tower?" Lorelai looked at them as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't want to know the sex" Logan explained as he stood up, "Come get me when it's over"

"So in front of you we will call my future grandchild a he-she?" Lorelai grinned up at him.

"I suppose so" Logan nodded, "I'll show myself up, Ace, come get me when everyone has calmed down"

"Will do" Rory smiled as she saw him walk off, noticing how she immediately felt cold after his strong arm was no longer wrapped around her.

"So" Lorelai turned to Rory, pulling her out of her thoughts, "You know? Do you even want to tell us?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow.

"Of course she wants to tell us, how else are we going to plan things. Don't be ridiculous Lorelai" Emily butted in, "Now come on Rory"

"Well, if you must know" Rory smiled coyly, she couldn't help but think about how right Steph had been, she needed to have some fun with this, "I will be having a baby boy"

"A boy" Emily repeated, a smile creeping over her lips, "Baby boys are adorable, everyone loves baby boys"

"I think everyone loves babies" Chris corrected her.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked as Richard beamed at his granddaughter.

"I am" Rory nodded.

"Have you thought of names?" Emily interrupted.

"Well, I have, but Logan doesn't know much about them, so I think we'll have to look at the name situation"

"Well you must tell us the name ideas!" Emily pushed.

"Grandma we'll deal with names later" Rory told her, "We have to leave something for the next few months"

"Ror you go upstairs and find Logan" Lorelai told her, "I need to talk to Mom"

"Alright?" Rory looked at her mother skeptically, "How long should I be?"

"Give us 10 minutes"

"Lorelai what on earth do we need to discuss for 10 minutes?"

"Just go" Lorelai smiled as Rory exited the room, before turning to her mother, "I wanted to discuss the baby shower with you" Lorelai told her with a smile.

"Oh" Emily was clearly shocked as the men immersed themselves in conversation about business, "Well, I didn't think you would ask for my opinion"

"Well" Lorelai smiled at her mother, in a rare moment of peace, "Sookie and I were discussing it today, and well, who throws a party better than Emily Gilmore? The answer to that my friend, is no one. And this way the Huntzberger's can come, and it can be classy, but still...Rory, you know?"

"Oh, Lorelai I am thrilled that you've asked me" Emily stood up, "Let me grab my date book"

xxxxx

"Thought I'd find you here" Rory smirked as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"Figured I would come back to the scene of the crime"

"Well, the crime scene it is" Rory laughed, walking further in, taking a look at all of the things in the room, so many things that were just not her, and that was an understatement, "My Grandma decorated it for me when I was in high school, trying to be hip or something" she explained as she traced her finger down a photo frame, it housed a photo of some of the kids from Chilton with Rory at her 16th birthday, none of them were her friends, "I guess I never thought it would be the location of such a monumental moment in my life"

"No kidding" Logan agreed as he bounced off of the bed and approached her, staring intently at the pictures, "Why do I have a feeling that none of those people were your friends?"

"Well, probably because you would be correct" Rory laughed, "My Grandma threw it for me...wanted me to get to know the people I went to school with. I guess she had the best intentions, she normally does, but she more or less goes about it the wrong way"

"Do you always stick up for her?"

"No" Rory shook her head, "But it's the truth. She thinks she's doing what is best for me, and you can't really fault her for that, can you?"

"I guess you're right" Logan agreed, picking up a photo of Lorelai holding Rory as a baby, "She didn't want this for you" he stated simply.

"No" Rory shook her head, letting tears well in her eyes for a moment, "But here we are"

"I'm sorry" Logan whispered, placing his hand on the small of her back, "I won't let you down"

"I hope not" Rory sniffled a little bit as she tried to compose herself, turning to face Logan as she did, "We're stuck with each other, so we're going to have to find a way to make it work. Otherwise there is a strong chance you're going to end up with a baby who thinks coffee is a food group, and marshmallows are fruit"

"Hey" Logan took their brief moment together, in the room where everything had started and put his hands on her cheeks, "We can do this. I'm not going anywhere"

"What if we can't?" Rory asked quietly.

"We can" Logan assured her, as if nothing else was even an option.

xxxx

"I want to tell you" Rory looked at him as they walked around the fourth car of the afternoon.

"Do not tell me" Logan told her as he opened the drivers door and sat inside, "This is nice"

"Whatever you want" Rory shrugged, "Your money, your car, your baby is going in it"

"When you say it like that" Logan looked at her, "It's like there is no pleasing you, no matter what car I get"

"Well what has the best safety rating" Rory asked, clearly annoying the salesman who had been following them around for 20 minutes. "And which one are you most likely to pick up girls in, despite the fact that there is a carseat in the back of it"

"The one before" Logan told her.

"Then get it" Rory groaned, "I cannot believe this is how I am spending my first day off"

"Ror, the baby is due in a month, I need to get a car"

"And I need to have the nursery painted, so I need to tell you what the sex is"

"Those two things are unrelated Rory" Logan told her as they walked out of the dealership, "I'll call and place the order tomorrow" he stated as he noticed how dark it had gotten since they had gone inside, "We need to get you home, what are you doing tonight?"

"I need to finish some laundry, get the baby clothes clean" she explained, "And I would ask for help, but someone doesn't want to know the sex"

"You're never going to give this up, are you?" Logan sighed as he opened the car door for her.

"Nope" Rory shook her head triumphantly, she had completed all of the classes that she could, and now she would take the semester off, have her baby and head back for the fall semester at the latest of the following year, this rigorous schedule, and the fact that she was over a semester and a half ahead, meant that she would be able to take a lightened course load when she did return, but still graduate on time.

"So, girl name? Victoria Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger" Logan stated as he got into the car as well, "And boy name, Mason Logan Gilmore-Huntzberger"

"Those are the winning names" Rory repeated, pulling her phone out and quickly responding to a text from her Dad. "But to be honest, I am not sure about Victoria...it seems dated, I mean, we can go for something modern, but traditional?"

"Sure" Logan agreed, "And you really want me to know if its a boy or a girl?" Logan looked at her as he pulled out of the dealership and began heading towards Rory's house.

"I don't know" Rory admitted, "I mean, tormenting you, obviously is fun, but...I kind of like the idea that you will be surprised"

"Want me to stay over again tonight?" Logan asked, deciding that if she really wanted to tell him, she likely would. He had been staying at her house periodically since there had been a string of break-ins in an area near her. Not immediately in her complex, but near enough that both the Gilmore's, and the Huntzberger's were worried.

"Yes please" Rory nodded, resting her head back against the seat.

"How does it feel to be done school?"

"Weird" Rory admitted, "I mean, even if its only temporary, it is bizarre. I never really saw my life going like this"

"I know" Logan looked at her as he pulled into her complex, "But we'll have this cool kid at the end of it. Equal parts me, equal parts you"

"Hopefully more parts me" Rory laughed, "Except without the young parent gene" she mused, purposefully not calling it a boy or girl.

"You have the shower on Saturday?"

"So I've been told" Rory nodded, "Its at my Grandma's house"

"Well thats probably for the best, that you're on...familiar territory"

"I should probably invite you to my parents house" Logan told her, she hadn't met his parents yet. She had spent a great deal of time with Honor, and had even met Logan's Grandfather, Elias Huntzberger, but she had yet to meet Mitchum or Shira.

"I guess we should do that before we see each other in the hospital once the baby comes" Rory agreed, she still worried, despite constant reassurances that the Huntzberger's would not view her as a social climber. She worried more so because she hated what she had heard about them. She wanted people in their lives who would support them, and not tear them down at every, and any opportunity.

"We could go there now. Just get it over with" Rory suggested.

"It's getting late" Logan told her, "I mean, on the plus side, it will just be over, and we can leave, but on the negative, it's getting late, and I'll probably need to have a few drinks to get over this"

"Logan, they are your parents, not pythons"

"I'm pretty much convinced that they might be one in the same..."

"Logan" Rory laughed, they had grown close throughout the pregnancy, planning, staying up late, whenever Rory couldn't sleep, or if she didn't feel well, she knew that she could call Logan and that he would be there for her, no matter what else had had going on. They had been through all of this together, regardless of anything else. For the sake of Emily and Richard they were still pretending to be dating, it was easier for them to think that than it was for them to break Emily's heart more than she already had.

"Well come on Ace, they aren't exactly warm and fuzzy. I would think you would have realized that by now"

"Well, I'll be meeting your mother on the weekend anyway, so how much damage can Mitchum Huntzberger do?"

"Is that a challenge?" Logan smirked.

"Logan"

"Fine, we'll go" Logan turned left where they would normally turn right.

"Well you don't have to take me if you don't want to" Rory smirked, she knew how to push his buttons, that was a skill she had definitely mastered in the last few months.

"You're ridiculous" Logan rolled his eyes as he began to drive towards his parents home, "Just be prepared, it probably won't be fun"

"I'm sure it will be fine" Rory tentatively put her hand on his, "I mean it can't be worse than when we went back to Stars Hollow last month"

_"Wow" Luke looked at her with amazement, sure Lorelai had told him that she was pregnant, but he still couldn't believe that she was really pregnant. "You're..."_

_"6 months" Rory nodded, she wasn't completely sure how she had managed to avoid the town, but she had tried to stay away for as long as possible. "Thanks for the milkshake" she told him as she grabbed the two drinks and passed one to Logan._

_"This place is weird" Logan whispered as he noted the stares they were getting, two older women were whispering, loudly as they exited the diner and hit the street._

_"They just never expected this for me" Rory told him as they walked towards her mothers house, until a head of blonde hair caught her eye. "You've got to be kidding me" she muttered as she noticed the taller, brown head of hair holding onto the blonde's hand._

_"What?" Logan asked, not really understanding the intricacies of small town life._

_"That is Dean" Rory shot back, "And if I am not mistaken, he is with his ex wife who must be his girlfriend again, which is a whole boat load of pathetic considering she knows he cheated on her, with me, and evidently took him back anyway."_

_"So you don't want him to see you?"_

_"He doesn't know" Rory looked down at her stomach, "He doesn't know, and I don't want him to look at me, and pity me, or even worse entertain the idea that this baby is his"_

_"Well then fine, we'll ignore them" Logan shrugged, but it only took about half a second for him to realize that it wouldn't be possible._

_"RORY!" Sookie shouted as she bolted up behind them, "Rory, you forgot you cellphone at the inn!" she told her, stopping to catch her breath, and shoving the phone into Rory's hand, at the same time causing Dean and Lindsay to turn around and stare at her._

_"Thanks" Rory nodded as Sookie quickly turned around and headed back to wherever she had come from. Rory assumed she had run out of the market or a store._

_"Rory?" Dean looked at her, clearly shocked by her protruding stomach._

_"Dean" Rory shifted awkwardly on the spot as he and Lindsay both approached them, Lindsay more begrudgingly than Rory ever thought possible._

"You're..."

_"Pregnant" Logan locked his hand in Rory's, "Yeah, and engaged. I mean we didn't really expect it" Logan smiled, his eyes glittering as he kissed Rory softly, "And then the baby, I mean, obviously you would know exactly how quickly it happened, but hey, love is love"_

_"You're...engaged?"_

_"Engaged" Rory repeated, she could see the disappointment in Dean's eyes, and she could see the anger brewing in Lindsay, "How are you two?" she managed to choke out._

_"Oh...we're..." Lindsay tried to gather a voice, "We're good"_

_"Good, I'm glad" Rory smiled._

_"Well I have to admit" Logan squeezed Rory tightly against him, "I'm glad those two didn't work out" he nodded from Dean to Rory, "I mean, if they had, I wouldn't have managed to bag this one, and I am just the luckiest man in the world"_

"You're right" Logan laughed, "Nothing could be much worse than that"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I apologize for the delay, and this chapter moves us forward a bit with our total goal of getting these two kids together! I still do not own Gilmore Girls :)

**Chapter 8**

"You must be Rory" the older woman with light hair opened the door and gave her a quick once over.

"Oh, hi, sorry, Logan just...he forgot his wallet in the car" Rory stammered as she stared at the woman, she was pretty, and Rory obviously knew it was Logan's mother based on the resemblance between her and Honor, "But I am Rory, Rory Gilmore, well, Lorelai really, but everyone calls me Rory"

"Hello Rory, my name is Shira" the woman, now identified as Shira extended her arm, "It is lovely to meet you, you look well"

"Thank you" Rory nodded, feeling uncomfortable as she heard Logan's pace quicken on his way up to the door.

"Ace, you rang the doorbell without me?"

"No" Rory smiled.

"Mom, hi, you've met Rory. Mother of my unborn child" Logan kissed his mother's cheek, "Dad home?"

"Yes" Shira nodded as she ushered them into the foyer, "He is just finishing up in his study, why don't you sit down in the living room"

"I'll take you in" Logan put his arm on Rory's lower back protectively, "What are you drinking, Mom?"

"I'll have a gin"

"Alright then" Logan smiled as he led Rory into the living room, "Sorry about her"

"She's been fine" Rory told him as she took a seat on the couch.

"It will probably get worse" Logan warned, pouring his mother's drink, and then turning back to Rory, "Water?"

"Yes please" Rory smiled as she heard footsteps coming towards them, "This is it"

"It will be fine" Logan repeated her words as he sat down next to her, putting his arm on the back of the couch, "Dad, good to see you"

"Son" Mitchum Huntzberger nodded, "And you must be Rory"

"It's nice to meet you, sir" Rory extended her arm, "Sorry, I can't really stand comfortably..."

"I understand" Mitchum sat down, "You look well, how much longer is there to go?"

"About a month" Rory explained.

"And what are you doing about school?" Shira asked.

"Well I have gotten an extra credits, I am a semester ahead, so I will take this semester off, and hopefully be back at it by the summer semester, I'll take a lighter load and then I will be able to cut back for the fall and winter semester next year, which means that I will be graduating on time"

"Oh well that is such a lovely plan" Shira nodded, "And your parents, how do your parents feel about this?"

"Well, my parents are incredibly supportive. My Dad, he bought me a townhouse in New Haven, that way I can be close to school, and there's enough space for the baby, and me, and when Logan comes over there is space"

"Logan comes over often then?" Shira smiled, taking a long sip of gin.

"Not often" Logan interrupted, "But I help out, and we spend time together, it's pretty much what the rest of our lives will be like, we'll have to spend time together mother"

"So what is the plan? For holidays, birthdays?"

"Well, Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory spoke up, "Logan and I don't have a tumultuous relationship, as you can see, and so we will probably do things together, birthdays, Christmas, Easter, all sorts of different things, we can do it together"

"Such a modern family" Shira mused.

"Enough" Logan looked at his mother, "Enough of this passive aggressive crap. Rory and I are in each others lives, and whether you agree with it or not, that isn't going to change, and the way our relationship is will not change simply because you want it to. So, you've met Rory, and she is great, and as far as people who will be able to carry on the Huntzberger name, this is who you want me to be having a kid with"

"Logan" Mitchum interrupted his tirade, "Do not speak to your mother like that. We respect whatever decisions you make, you obviously believe are in the best interest of this family that you are creating, and I do not doubt that Rory is a good choice in terms of the proper breeding"

"Wow, thanks" Rory muttered under her breath.

"You two are going to have a child, and I for one hope that we will be able to provide for that child" Mitchum produced an envelope from his pocket, "Rory" he handed it to her, "I hope that you will read this, with an attorney of course, and go over any changes that you might like to have made. This is regarding the trust fund that your child will receive, as well as the financial contributions which we hope to be able to make for his or hers future"

"Wow" Rory smiled, "That is very generous of you both, thank you"

"Well, we are fortunate enough that we can provide for our family, and you are now a part of that family. We would also like to help you" Mitchum continued.

"Oh, no" Rory shook her head, "That is very kind, but I am fine, I have a house, and I have a car, and Logan and I are fine, we have everything that we need"

"Look, Dad, that is really kind of you" Logan piped in, "We really appreciate it, and I am sure our unborn child will also appreciate it"

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" Shira asked.

"I do" Rory told her, "But Logan is blissfully unaware and I believe he would like to keep it that way. I will announce it at the shower on the weekend"

"Well that certainly is something to look forward to" Shira smiled, "Logan will you be making an appearance at the party?"

"I don't believe so" Logan explained, "I think the boys have a little something planned for me"

"What a shame, and when do you plan on finding out what the baby is?" Shira asked.

"When its born" Logan answered simply.

"Logan what are you going to do about the nursery"

"Well, it is done, and the door is closed" Logan explained, "Rory knows I do not want to know"

"Well it seems silly to me, son, what about names?" Shira rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have chosen a girl name, and we have chosen a boy name, and so we are all set"

"What are the options?" Shira probed.

"Well?" Rory looked at Logan for his approval.

"Go ahead" Logan smiled, glad that they were getting along.

"Well, if it is a boy we will be naming him Mason Logan Gilmore Huntzberger" Rory told them, "And then if it is a girl, Victoria Lorelai Gilmore Huntzberger"

"Do those names pay homage to your family?" Shira asked.

"Well, Lorelai is my name, and my mom, and my Great Grandmother, but Mason isn't, and Logan is obviously Logan's name, so...it's a bit of everything" Rory shrugged.

"Those are lovely named" Shira smiled, "I am glad that the child will be a Huntzberger"

"Like I said" Rory smiled, "There is no bad blood between Logan and I, we are obviously friends, and obviously my giant stomach makes it obvious that we are having this baby, but this baby is a Huntzberger, and that is something I will never try to take away from him or her"

"Thank you" Shira smiled.

xxxxx

"They were nice" Rory told him as she sat on her bed with her ice cream in her hand, licking her spoon.

"They were better than I expected" Logan admitted, "But nice might be a stretch"

"Logan" Rory sighed, "Cut them some slack, they were concerned. They were clearly worried that some money hungry tramp was coming after you and trying to trap you"

"So you don't hate them?"

"I don't know them well enough to hate them" Rory explained, resting her head on his shoulder while she put the ice cream on her bedside table, "They are our child's grandparents"

"Mhm" Logan nodded, staring more intently at Rory, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" Rory nodded, closing her eyes as if to relax.

"Since us" Logan began rather uncomfortably, "Have you...well...have you been with anyone? Sexually I mean?"

"I didn't think you meant cuddling" Rory rolled her eyes, "And no, I haven't. Have you? Wait, why are we even having this discussion?"

"I was just wondering" Logan shrugged, "And to answer your question, I haven't"

"Wow...you could? I mean, you aren't, not doing it with anyone else because of me, are you?" Rory sat up, suddenly feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"I...I don't know" Logan told her, "I mean, I figured I didn't want a repeat, and I mean...what we have is kind of special?"

"Special how?" Rory felt herself blushing, she wasn't sure why, but suddenly the comfort they had come to know over the past few months.

"I don't know, I mean, sex or no sex" Logan looked at her, feeling uncomfortable himself even though he had brought up the conversation, "I just kind of think we're a family, and when you're in a family, you don't sleep with other girls"

"So you're planning to remain celibate?" Rory countered, surprised by how quickly she had managed to find the words for her retort.

"I don't want to mess with the family I have" Logan explained, "I spent most of my childhood watching my Dad sleep with everyone except for my Mom, secretaries, friends, her friends, their friends, employees, I don't want that for my kid, our kid, I want this to be a family that it can feel safe in"

"Logan we aren't a couple" Rory told him, "I mean, I appreciate that it must have been hard for you, you know, seeing the way your Dad treated your Mom, but I would rather raise this child with us being friends, and amicable than with you being a celibate, grouchy old man"

"I don't want to be with anyone else" Logan finally admitted quietly, "I see you, and I know that I wasn't supposed to like you, I mean obviously you're gorgeous, and I would be nuts not to be into you, and we pretend, we pretend in front of your grandparents and we pretend in front of your ex, I mean, would it be the worst thing to ever happen?"

"Logan...I...I'm shocked" Rory felt her brow creasing as she looked at him, she had never even considered the idea that they should be together, "I don't want to mess with things. Things are good, you can go and meet girls and be...you"

"I'm not me anymore" Logan admitted quietly, "I think about you. I see you, I see our kid, I just...I see you Rory, and I want to not see you, I would kill to not see you, but I see you"

"Logan" Rory protested.

"Just try" Logan pleaded, his lips barely hovering above hers, "Try to imagine it, we could do it, and if we can't, we can go back to being friends, I promise we'll be able to go back to the way things were, but don't you think we owe it to ourselves, to our kid to give this a shot?"

"Logan it was one night" Rory whispered, her voice hitching in her throat.

"It was one night after months of flirting, after months of stares and moments, so I just want us to try. I mean sure it is more complicated now because in about 3 weeks we are going to have a baby, but can't we try Rory, if this hadn't happened. If you hadn't gotten pregnant we would have tried" Logan grazed his hand across her cheek, "Just try" Logan kissed her softly on the lips, tentatively at first as his left hand moved to her shoulder and his right hand made his way to her hips.

"Logan" Rory murmured as she pulled away, in need of air.

"Ace" Logan kissed her jaw line, "It can't be bad" he told her as he feathered kisses down her neck, "Things that feel this good" he grinned, "Cannot be bad"

xxxxx

"Paris" Rory pounded on the door to her former dorm room.

"Rory its 3am" Paris groaned as she opened the door, "What is wrong?" Paris had her polka dot bathrobe wrapped around her and an eye mask on her forehead.

"I did something" Rory began pacing around the room.

"Rory are you alright?" Paris asked, crossing her arms.

"I...I did something. Something stupid" Rory explained, "And then, I didn't know where to go, so I'm here, and I'm hoping that you will just be a friend, for a moment, and not hit me"

"Out with it Gilmore"

"I slept with Logan"

"Rory, obviously you slept with Logan" Paris gestured to Rory's swollen stomach which was covered by an oversized Yale sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants.

"No Paris" Rory rolled her eyes, "I _just _slept with Logan"

"What? How? I mean is that even possible in your...situation!?" Paris practically shouted.

"Paris!" Rory glared, "We just...he was so nice, and he was saying he wants us to be a family, and wants to be their for our kid, and I can't fault him for that"

"So you just opened your legs!?"

"I didn't exactly open my legs" Rory rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the couch she had left when she moved out.

"Rory I do not want to know the gritty details" Paris shuddered, "How can you even do that...in your condition"

"I haven't done it in my condition" Rory felt herself blushing, "And it's not like I did much of the work"

"Was it good?"

"It was" Rory grinned, "I mean...he was good before the baby, but now...I don't know, Paris, he is really, really good"

"Again, with the over share" Paris sighed, "I mean, do you want to be in a relationship with him? He is the father of your child"

"I know" Rory nodded, "But what if we do this, and it works for a while, but then it doesn't?"

"Rory that could happen with every relationship, it could happen to Doyle and I, it could happen to your Grandparents, it could happen to anyone" Paris told her as she yawned.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Rory sighed, taking in Paris' point.

"It's fine" Paris told her, "I mean, what are friends home. Anyway, are you really considering a relationship with Logan? If you are, you should probably be having this conversation with him. He's practically living at your house anyway from what Doyle tells me"

"I guess you're right"

"Where is Logan anyway?"

"Sleeping" Rory told her.

"Sleeping, at your place, and you left him, to come here?"

"When you put it like that it becomes clear that I should head back, shouldn't I?"

"Probably" Paris agreed, standing up herself. "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely" Rory stood up awkwardly, "Thanks Paris, I'm sorry for waking you up"

"No problem Gilmore, go home"

xxxxx

"You could give a man a complex" Logan looked at Rory as she tried to walk into her bedroom quietly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Rory smiled weakly.

"I woke up a while ago" Logan told her, "And I was a little bit surprised to find you gone. Something I did?"

"No" Rory shook her head as she sat down on the bed, pulling off her yoga pants, and leaning back, "I'm exhausted"

"Do you want me to go...to the other room?"

"You can stay" Rory told him, putting her head on the pillow as she readjusted herself, "It was fun"

"I agree" Logan smiled, "Do you want to talk about it tomorrow?"

"I think so" Rory smiled, her smile quickly turning into a grimace.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded, placing her hand on her stomach, "The baby, it's kicking" she explained, "Do you want to feel it?"

"Sure" Logan smiled, putting his hand beside hers as he felt the thumping gently. "Wow"

"It's cool, right?" Rory smiled as she closed her eyes, "I have a feeling that he will not be letting me sleep tonight" her eyes popping open as soon as she realized what she had said, "I mean, she, he, she, he-she, it!"

"Ace" Logan laughed.

"I'm so sorry" Rory covered her mouth with shock. "I never meant, I know you were really wanting it to be a secret"

"It's fine" Logan kissed her forehead gently, "We're having a baby boy?"

"We're having a baby boy" Rory repeated, a smile breaking on her lips.

"Mason Logan Gilmore Huntzberger" Logan felt his smile growing, "That will be great"

"You think?"

"I know" Logan told her, "Wow, I can't believe it"

"I'm glad you're happy" Rory smiled.

"Night Rory" Logan smiled before he turned his attention to her stomach, "Goodnight Mason"

xxxx

"You ready to go to your shower?" Steph smiled as she waited in the foyer of Rory's townhouse.

"I am" Rory smiled, "Thanks for driving me"

"Well, I wouldn't want the guest of honour driving herself and giving birth or something" Steph laughed, "Come on, I took Finn's SUV"

"Well that'll be a heck of a lot easier to get in and out of" Rory smiled as she waddled to the car.

"So Logan said that you met his parents?" Steph smiled as she also got into the car.

"I did" Rory nodded, "It was...fun, I mean, they were nice, supportive. Logan is wary of them, we all know that"

"Well, he said they were better than usual" Steph shrugged as she began to drive, "So this is at your Grandparents house, but the Huntzberger's are all coming?"

"All of them" Rory nodded, "Honor texted me this morning, and said that she had put them all on their leash, I didn't quite realize that there was more than just Shira coming"

"I'm sure there are a few Aunt's and a cousin in there" Steph laughed, "I've met a few, over the years and such"

"Well, hopefully the food is good, my mom is having the event catered by her best friend, so the food will be amazing, the party should be a mix of my hometown and this whole society life, so I can imagine it will be quite the eclectic group"

"Well then, it will be just like the new family you're finding yourself in" Steph laughed, "Now, are you ever going to tell me that you slept with Logan?"

"How did you know that?"

"Those boys can't keep anything secret" Steph laughed, "They try really hard, but they cannot keep a secret. Logan is happy"

"Happy" Rory repeated.

"Well are you happy? I mean, you were a willing participant from what I heard" Steph grinned.

"I could be" Rory nodded, "But I don't want to mess with anything, I'm afraid that I will mess everything up, right now we have the chance to be this cool, hip, free spirited family who doesn't get a divorce and doesn't fight or cheat because there isn't a relationship. If we start dating, or sleeping together, everything is suddenly complicated because I could break up a family before my son even knows that he had one"


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: I am so sorry for the delay everyone. My week/weekend was messed with when my sister in law went into early labour, so I spent the entire time running around like a nut case! Anyway, in this chapter, I would like to preface with the fact that I know nothing about labour/childbirth (and kept it that way this weekend!). Also, I want to remind everyone that the endgame is Logan and Rory, but they need to figure out how to be adults before they can jump into a relationship, so we will see progress again after today because Lorelai will talk some sense into her daughter. But it is not all sunshine and rainbows.

I still do not own gilmore girls :(

**Chapter 9**

"Excuse me, if you don't mind I am just going to borrow my daughter" Lorelai smiled as she took Rory by the arm and brought her into the study.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Rory shook her arm when Lorelai finally let her go.

"Did you sleep with Logan?" Lorelai asked her.

"Mom!" Rory glared at her, "What are you talking about? I'm at my baby shower, which was thrown by you and Grandma, by choice might I add"

"I just heard Logan's sister talking to one of his friends, and the conversation was something about you two being a couple?"

"Mom we aren't a couple, we are just having a kid" Rory rolled her eyes defiantly, "I would like to go back out to the party"

"Are you saying you would tell me if you were with him, for real, beyond the ploy for Grandma?"

"Of course I would" Rory lied, "Mom, please, this is stressful enough. Please do not make this any worse than it already is"

"Fine" Lorelai conceded, "I will drop it, for now"

"Thank you" Rory walked back out towards the party, "Grandma" she smiled as she approached her Grandmother and Shira, "Thank you so much, this is absolutely amazing"

"Oh you're welcome dear, I am so glad you are enjoying it" Emily smiled, "I think it is just about time to let everyone know whether or not we will be having a little girl, or carrying on the Huntzberger name"

"Well as long as the baby is healthy" Shira smiled as she nursed her cocktail, "You look beautiful, Rory"

"Oh, thank you Mrs Huntzberger" Rory nodded.

"Everyone" Emily tapped a knife against her wine glass, "Everyone, we are going to have cake and Rory will let us know the gender of the baby!"

"Hi everyone" Rory smiled as the cake was wheeled out, it could probably serve 500 despite the fact that only 80 people were at the event. It was 4 tiers, yellow, blue, purple and green, "So, when we cut into this I guess you'll all know"

"Oh this is so exciting" Shira whispered to Emily, not realizing that Rory could hear.

A smile played on Rory's lips as she heard the words escape Shira's lips, she took the knife and cut into the cake, feeling rather embarrassed at being the centre of attention, "It's a boy" she smiled as she pulled a piece of the cake, which had been tinted blue by Sookie. All Rory could hear was various coo's, and gasps in reaction, and she exhaled a long sigh, glad that the secret was officially out to everyone. "Thank you again for coming, enjoy some cake, and then I think that is it for the day"

"Congratulations dear" Shira kissed Rory's cheek.

"Thank you" Rory smiled, "So Mason it is"

"He will be a beautiful baby" Shira smiled, "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"I did" Rory nodded, "Thank you for the gifts, they are very kind and very generous"

"My pleasure" Shira nodded.

xxxx

"You ready to talk about it yet?" Logan asked as he helped carry the last of the gifts in.

"What if it doesn't work?" Rory asked him honestly.

"What if what doesn't work?" Logan asked as he looked through the various toys, he knew there was a big envelope with cash and cheques in it, but he would guess that it was tucked away in Rory's purse. This baby had more silver rattles and overpriced crap than any child could ever need, but the truth was, this baby, Mason Logan Gilmore Huntzberger was being born into Hartford royalty. This child was the result of the breeding of two of the best and most well known families in Hartford, and the life it would lead would be exemplary.

"If we don't work. What if we get together, and we have some fun, but then, before our son is 3 we're broken up" Rory explained, "And then we can't do this cordially because we've seen each other naked one too many times. I don't want my child destined to be screwed up because we couldn't act like grownups"

"Rory, do you not think we deserve a chance?"

"I..." Rory found herself at a rare loss for words.

"Did you like me, before this, before you got pregnant?" Logan asked her.

"Isn't that irrelevant at this point?"

"It isn't irrelevant Rory" Logan sighed, he was becoming exasperated, "I want to know, did you like me?"

"Yes, I liked you" Rory admitted.

"So why can't you try. Sure, this could crash and burn, you're absolutely right" Logan contended, "But it could also be amazing. We could be a family, we could do this and it could be right"

"Because if we try and fail Logan, it hurts more than just us"

"Where do you want all of this stuff?" Logan asked her, giving up on the conversation for the moment.

"In the nursery" Rory sighed, she hated knowing that she was disappointing him, but she also believed strongly that she was doing the right thing, for all of them.

"How was the shower?" Logan asked, carrying a box upstairs while Rory followed with a bag.

"Well, imagine a bunch of rich people in a room together, kissing each others ass, and fawning over me, all the while they will be discussing how tragic this entire situation is"

"Sounds like pretty much every Huntzberger event I've attended in my entire life" Logan smirked.

"Well, do you like the nursery?" Rory asked as she watched him open the door to the pale yellow room with elephant decor throughout.

"It's beautiful" Logan admitted.

"You think so?"

"I mean, look at this stuff" Logan pulled a tiny Ralph Lauren sweatshirt from the closet, "It's adorable"

"I know" Rory nodded, "Mason is going to be adorable"

"Mason" Logan repeated, a smile on his face.

"Are you still ok with Mason?"

"Mason Huntzberger" Logan nodded, "I think it is perfect"

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"No" Logan shook his head, "I am getting together with Colin, Finn and Robert"

"Oh" Rory nodded, "Alright, well thank you for helping me move all this stuff" Rory smiled, immediately feeling lonely once she realized she would be alone.

"Call me if you need anything" Logan told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Be safe"

xxxx

"What are you doing tonight?" Rory asked her mother.

"Your Dad and I are just going out for dinner in Boston" Lorelai told her, "Slutty gold shirt, or cute sparkly pink shirt?"

"Slutty gold shirt" Rory told her, putting her feet up on the coffee table, taking a long sip of her water.

"So you're still feeling good?" Lorelai asked, "I mean, you have another month to go"

"I am feeling fine, I'm organizing and doing laundry, and losing my mind. I would much rather be writing papers, and reading for school, rather than looking at my swollen feet and dealing with heartburn and indigestion"

"Babe, I'm sorry, being pregnant isn't easy, I believe I've told you that, and it is going to get worse before it gets better. Way worse, you are going to have to go through labour which is a lot like hell, little space, big head" Lorelai told her truthfully, "And then you won't sleep for a few years, and by the time they are 18, you should be doing ok. Unless this kid is like Logan and then you might be up the creek without a paddle until the kid is 40"

"Thank's Mom" Rory groaned, "Should you be going?"

"Yeah, your Dad is staring at me. Love you kid"

"Love you too Mom" Rory sighed, hanging up the phone.

Rory looked around the room at the empty space, she could tell that she had disappointed Logan, but she wasn't completely prepared to risk everything for it. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, that much was obvious, he was a great person, that part, not as obvious, but she knew it. She also knew that he was devoted to her and their family, but that didn't change the fact that if they got into a relationship, and then screwed it up, it wasn't just them who was going to be hurt.

xxxxx

"Come on boys" Logan raised his glass, "Here is to the single life, to living it to the fullest, and to living life to the fullest"

"How profound" Colin rolled his eyes, "Rory turned you down?"

"No" Logan took a long sip of his scotch while his friends nodded with disbelief, "Fine, she said no, but whatever, I can move on, I can find someone else"

"Logan, mate" Finn clapped his hand onto Logan's shoulder, "You don't need to find anyone else, you need to give this time, and you need to show Rory that you'll be around no matter what. If you just run off and screw anyone with legs, you are proving her point. Get it together, prove that you can think of someone other than yourself"

"Seriously, Finn?" Colin laughed.

"What?"

"Look, boys" Logan shrugged with a callous grin, "We had a chance, hell, I would have loved it, we would have made an adorable Christmas card, but maybe we are best off as friends. Maybe we should just raise this kid and try to do right by him, rather than forcing something else. I mean, I'll get intelligent conversation with Rory, an amazing kid, and I am free to do whatever I want"

"You don't want that" Colin told him, taking a moment to sober up in the moment.

"Rory tells me time and time again, it isn't always about what I want, it's about what is best for our child"

xxxx

Rory stared at her phone, hoping it would ring, that someone might call her. She hadn't really felt lonely at all lately, she always felt safe because Logan was always around and always kept her safe, regardless of everything else that was going on.

It wasn't until nearly 11:30 when Rory realized she was starving, she had to assume that was what the cramping was from as she grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it, her pregnancy hadn't been awful, there were aspects of it that she had no desire to re-live but all in all, she was healthy, and the baby was growing, so everything was fine. When after eating an apple, and a sandwhich the cramping still wouldn't go away, she knew something was wrong, she stared at her phone once more before realizing that no one was calling, no one would be checking in on her, she was alone.

"Alright then" Rory looked at her swollen stomach as she stood up, "It's just you and me, Mason" she sighed as she grabbed her car keys and her purse, making sure she had all of her insurance cards in her wallet as she grabbed the overnight bag that had been packed in the front hall closet for several weeks, "It's time" she rubbed her stomach as yet another searing pain went through her stomach.

xxxx

"Excuse me" Rory looked at the nurse as she stood in the wing of the hospital which she knew her Great-Grandfather had donated.

"Fill out the forms please" the nurse didn't even look up as she shoved a clipboard towards Rory.

"Oh, of course" Rory dropped her bags onto the floor beside her and began filling out the forms, "Look, I'll do this as quickly as possible, but I'm pregnant, and I am pretty sure I am in labour, and well...I'm also about 4 weeks early" she stammered as she filled in her name and home address before the nurse looked up at her.

"4 weeks early?" she repeated as she stood up and grabbed a wheelchair, "Take a seat miss" the nurse waved over an orderly who grabbed Rory's bags, "We'll take care of you honey" the nurse assured her, causing Rory an immediate sense of relief because she no longer felt alone, "Is anyone here with you? Parking the car?" she asked.

"No" Rory shook her head as she continued to fill out the documents while the nurse wheeled her to a private room, "I'm alone"

"Do you want me to call someone?" the nurse asked, taking Rory's hand to get her into a bed.

Rory shook her head, "I think I probably need to get used to doing things on my own" she handed her the clipboard as well as her insurance cards.

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"Just discomfort" Rory explained, "Cramping. My water hasn't broken, I just..." Rory felt her eyes glazing over with tears, "I can tell that something is happening, and I needed to get here as soon as I could"

"Well, I see that you have private coverage for a private room, so that is good" the nurse smiled, "Do you think you can get changed into a gown by yourself? Or would you like some help?"

"I think I'm alright" Rory nodded as she took the gown from her.

"Well dear, my name is Rose, and I'm going to get you checked in, and then a doctor will come and see you" the nurse, Rose, explained, "And if you need anything before I get here, you just push this button" she pointed to the red 'call' button.

"Ok" Rory nodded, she knew something was wrong, and she knew that she was probably in labour, but she also knew it wasn't a complete emergency, not yet at least. She felt a sense of relief that this nurse, Rose, had taken to her, and that she seemed to care about what was going to happen. Rory quickly changed into her gown, feeling oddly exposed as she sat back into the bed and pulled the thin sheets back over her.

"My name is Dr. Naismith" a relatively young, female doctor walked into the room, "You must be Lorelai?"

"Rory"

"Rory" Dr. Naismith nodded, "You can call me Ashley, I'm going to do a quick examination with Rose" she told her, "Rose said you are having some pains? Cramping almost?"

"Like a cramp, but worse" Rory explained as she felt her legs being maneuvered into the stirrups.

"You're going to feel some pressure" Ashley explained.

Rory closed her eyes and winced as she felt the examination begin, she was scared. She had never experienced this kind of fear before, it was something she didn't know how to handle and when she felt a warm hand grasp hers, she felt at ease. Opening her eyes she smiled as she saw Rose beside her, reaffirming the fact that she knew she was safe.

"It's ok" Rose told her quietly.

"Thank you" Rory smiled.

"Well" Ashley looked up at her, "You are in labour, early on. Rose said you came in alone" Rory nodded in response, "So we will keep you until things progress, and get you hooked up to all of the machines. Don't be scared, we know what we're doing, and your baby looks healthy"

xxxx

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steph asked as she saw Colin, Finn and Logan in the bar.

"Drinking" Finn told her simply, "Just like you are here in hopes of forcing our boy Colin to come home"

"Where is Rory?" Steph looked to Logan who was clearly past his point of no return for the evening.

"How should I know?" Logan glared, "I'm not her babysitter"

"Logan" Steph rolled his eyes, "I tried to text her, and I stopped by the house, and she isn't answering"

"Well try again" Logan shrugged as he tipped back yet another scotch.

"Logan" Steph looked at him, "Have a water"

"I'm going home" Logan stood up, wobbling slightly as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and tossed a bill on the table. "See you guys tomorrow" he nodded as he headed towards the door. The cool air on his face sobering him up slightly as he focused his attention on finding a cab. He needed to get to her, he needed to find Rory, to make her understand that he was in this. She probably hadn't been answering the phone when Steph messaged because she was asleep. At least he had a key and could let himself in when he got there. He needed to show her that they could work.

xxxx

"You're doing great" Rose held onto Rory's hand as another contraction crashed over her.

"Is this over yet?" Rory felt tears dripping down her face as she pushed.

"I can see his head" Ashley told her, giving the best reassuring smile that she could, "This is going to hurt, but I need one more big push, I know you can do this Rory"

"I can't" Rory shook her head, "Just get him out, just take him out!"

"Rory" Rose put a cool towel on her head, the 15 hours she had been in labour had been excruciating, she knew that Rose should have gone home long ago, but for some reason, she had stayed as if to prove to Rory that she wasn't alone. "One at a time, do this one at a time"

"Rory you need to push"

"AHHHHHH!" Rory screamed as she felt pain wash over her, followed by faint screams.

"Someone take him" the doctor handed the crying infant off to a nurse before she went to work on Rory, "Rory I need you to try to stay awake, there is a lot of bleeding, so just try to focus, this is going to hurt"

"Logan" Rory sighed as she drifted out of consciousness.

xxxx

"Good morning" Rose smiled as Rory's eyes began to focus.

"What happened?" Rory tried to sit up but felt intense pain the moment she did.

"Well, the birth, there was a lot of tearing, so Dr. Naismith had to give you some stitches, you lost a lot of blood, which is why you passed out" she explained, "But" she pulled a small incubator towards Rory's bed, "Someone wants to meet you"

"Wow" Rory smiled as Rose lifted the tiny baby boy wrapped in receiving blankets, "Hi" she smiled as he was placed in her arms, "I'm your Mom, Rory"

"He was 4lbs 6oz, so he's really small, and we had to put him on formula right away because you were out. We couldn't have him go that long without nutrition"

"How long was I out for?"

"You've been out for about 18 hours"

18 hours. Rory couldn't believe it. She had been in the hospital for over 24 hours, and no one had noticed. He hadn't come looking for her, had she really lost him? Had her mother really not noticed.

"Wow" Rory nodded, looking down at her son, "Otherwise though, is he healthy? I mean, except for being small?"

"He's fine" Rose assured her, "You two will be in here for a couple of days to recover, but he is doing great. Would you like me to call someone?"

"Could you just pass me my phone please?" Rory nodded to her purse on the floor.

"Of course" Rose agreed, handing her the phone, "You just press the call button if you need anything"

"Thanks" Rory nodded, opening her phone to see that she had 9 missed calls, 4 voicemails, and 8 text messages.

_Missed Calls:_

_Mom_

_Mom_

_Grandma_

_Mom_

_Logan Huntzberger_

_Mom _

_Mom_

_Logan Huntzberger_

_Paris_

Rory sighed as she began clicking through the text messages, not even beginning to know how to respond as she read through.

_From: Mom_

_Hey babe, its me. Dad and I are having a great time, he wants to head to Vegas for a couple of days while Gigi is with her mom. Couldn't resist. Call me. xo_

_From: Mom_

_Rory, I'm getting worried, call me back_

_From: Mom_

_We landed safely in Vegas, now entering the land of hookers! Call me!_

_From: Dad_

_This is mom, my phone died, I forgot my charger. Call me! Call me! Call me!_

_From: Logan_

_Hey Ace, I went by your house, no one was there. Call me when you get this_

_From: Steph_

_Rory - call me, I found the cutest baby outfits Neiman Marcus_

_From: Logan_

_Rory, where are you?_

_From: Mom_

_Alright, you have 2 hours to respond to this message and then I am sending out search and rescue, AND Grandma. You've been warned. PS- got my phone charged. Xo_

Rory quickly dialed her mothers number, smiling when she answered the phone on the first ring, "Jesus kid, where the hell have you been? The SWAT team was going out in 8 minutes"

"Mom" Rory sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Are you alright? You sound weird"

"Well, I had the baby" Rory told her.

"You what?!" Lorelai shouted, "How could you not tell me? Are you okay? Is he okay?"

"We're fine" Rory assured her, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she looked at her son, "Mom, can you come home? Please?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I apologize for the delay, it has been a crazy week, I can barely even believe it! Anyway, I still do not own Gilmore Girls! Read and review! :)

**Chapter 10**

"There's someone here to see you" Rose smiled as she came back into Rory's room after giving her some privacy to make her phonecall.

Rory smiled as she awkwardly, and painfully shifted in her bed to see her son.

"Hey there Ace" Logan smiled as he carried their tiny baby boy into the room, "Mason Logan Gilmore-Huntzberger is really, really excited to be here"

"Logan?" Rory was shocked, she immediately felt her eyes welling with tears. She hadn't admitted it to herself during labour, but she had felt alone, and scared, "When did you? When did you get here?"

"We'll talk later" Logan told her as he gently set the baby in Rory's arms, "He's beautiful"

"He looks like you" Rory whispered as she gently traced his cheek with the pad of her finger, "He is amazing"

"So he is strong, and he sleeps a lot, which the nurses say is really good because it means we will sleep more" Logan took a seat on the chair he had spent a good portion of the last 18 hours on. "And let me tell you, the other babies in the nursery, he really is showing them who's boss, I mean he is a Gilmore after all" Logan explained as he saw how enthralled Rory was with this tiny human being.

"And a Huntzberger" she whispered as she kissed Mason's forehead, "He's perfect"

"I'm sorry" Rose interrupted, "We need to take him for a couple of tests"

"Alright" Rory nodded as Rose took him from her arms, "When will you be back?"

"A couple of hours" Rose explained, "Your lunch will get here soon"

"Thanks" Rory nodded as she watched her son walk away, taking a moment to turn her attention to Logan.

"I got here before he was born" Logan told her, knowing what her next question was going to be. "I went to the bar, I was drunk, you weren't at home, you weren't answering your phone, I just...I figured you were here"

"So you came" Rory smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, I probably look like a mess"

"You gave birth Rory" Logan smirked before continuing, "I got here before he was born, but I was...drunk, but they said you didn't want anyone around, so I respected that. I assumed they would tell you, but after delivery, Rose told me that they hadn't told you. Anyway, I've been chilling here, and with Mason ever since"

"You were here" Rory continued to smile, she was relieved, she had been worried when this all started that they didn't stand a chance. "Thank you"

"We're a family Ace, like it or not, you and I, and Mason, we are a family" Logan rubbed her hand gently, "What can I get for you? I know you aren't going to eat the garbage they will try to feed you. I can have Colin and Finn go to Luke's?" he suggested.

"That would be great" Rory nodded before a look of confusion came over her face.

"What?"

"How did you know, how did you find me here? Like my room of all places"

"My last name is Huntzberger" Logan laughed, "I get what I want, drunk or not"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Proving me wrong" Rory told him as he looked at her with confusion, "I thought you were going to let me down. I had resigned myself to it. And you didn't, and now, you're here offering me food, which is a weird gesture, but you're here. And you're going to be here, and I need you here, and obviously Mason needs you"

"We are a family Rory"

xxxx

"I cannot believe you have a baby" Lorelai sighed as she held Mason, "He is amazing"

"He's perfect" Rory smiled, "I'm sorry that I had to bring you home from your spontaneous trip"

"Well, you know how I love Vegas" Lorelai joked, "But this guy is way too good looking to stay away from" she looked down at her Grandson, "Come back to Stars Hollow, I can help you"

"Mom, I told you, I have the help I need, Logan is going to stay in the guest room for a while, and Colin, Finn, Steph and Honor will be there, they are great, I am fine, you can come on weekends and visit"

"But I just want to keep him" Lorelai laughed as she kissed Mason's tiny head, "He's gained weight"

"A whopping 4 ounces" Rory laughed, "Come on, get him into the carseat, Logan will be back any minute to take us home"

"I think I should take you home" Lorelai told her, "Dad and I can take you, and then we can relax and everything"

"Mom" Rory interrupted her, "I appreciate the help, and I love you, and Dad, and all of your support is great. But, Logan and I are Mason's parents, and we need to figure out how to do this on our own, and you need to give us space. Even Grandma is giving us space, so please, put Mason in his carseat and help me into the wheelchair and then we can go"

"Fine" Lorelai conceded, "But you need to understand, I have done this before, I have done this before, and successfully might I add, I raised you, so you might need some expert advice"

"Mom"

"Fine" Lorelai agreed as she began to put Mason into his carseat, "This thing is fancy"

"Shira had it made in Germany" Rory tolled her eyes as she slowly got out of bed and into the wheelchair, "Something about the same people who make Mercedes' or whatever designed it, safest thing around. Make sure he is in there tight"

"I will, I know" Lorelai shook her head as Logan reemerged into the room.

"Car is out front" Logan smiled, "Finn drove your car home yesterday" he continued.

"Thank you" Rory smiled, "Are you going to push me or carry Mason?"

"I don't think i can pry him out of your mom's hands" Logan smiled as Lorelai picked up the carseat, and he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, "All set Ace?"

"Ready when you are" Rory smiled as he began to push.

"I still think I can help a little bit more" Lorelai added as she followed behind them, "I mean come on, he's so cute"

xxxx

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he walked into Rory's bedroom with a glass of juice and a burger.

"Tired" Rory sighed, "Sore"

"The doctor said you would start to feel better in a couple of days" Logan told her, "And Mason is asleep for a couple of hours, so you should sleep too"

"Because I'm doing so much" Rory rolled her eyes, she felt kind of useless because Logan was the one who was responsible for all of the heavy lifting. He had volunteered to take care of the evening feedings, which made things easier for Rory even though she wished she could do more.

"You gave birth Ace" Logan put the juice on the table and refocused his attention on her, "Can I sit?"

"Sure" Rory smiled, "Thank you, again, for coming"

"Where else would I be Rory? We had a fight, we will probably continue to have fights, but I have a son now, and you are the mother of my son, and regardless of everything else, I love you"

"I know" Rory smiled, "We are bound to be connected for a long time" she told him as the doorbell rang, "Who the hell is that?"

"I can assure you it is not Mitchum and Shira, they are in Berlin" Logan stood up and headed towards the door, "I'll be right back" he headed down the stairs quickly, "Hey" he smiled as the door opened.

"We are here for the night shift!" Finn boomed as he came into the house, "You know nights are more my thing"

"Thank's for coming man" Logan embraced his friend before turning to Steph, "Rory is going to be glad to see you"

"Well I have presents and magazines, and we are going to have a great time while you two are on baby watch, and then in the morning, Rory and I will be on baby watch"

"Seriously guys?" Logan laughed as Steph pushed through him, "Is she upstairs?"

"Go take a nap mate, I'll listen for Mason" Finn clapped his hand onto Logan's shoulder, "We've got this"

Logan smiled, he knew they would be alright, he knew in that moment he was surrounded by love and support and that everything was going to be okay. "Where is Colin?" he noticed that one of his friends was missing.

"Colin is coming by in the morning" Finn explained, "We all know I am not a morning person so he will be around for the next rotation"

"You guys worked out a rotation?"

"Well we had a baby mate, we had to work out something"

xxxx

"So I have magazines, and I have ice cream, and I talked to your doctor, and she says in like 2 weeks you will be all set for a massage, so we can have mani pedis, and the boys will watch Mason. We have the rotation all worked out"

"The rotation?" Rory repeated as Steph flopped down on the bed beside her.

"Well Colin, Finn, Robert and I managed to work out a rotation, so that way you and Logan will always have help, and Honor is in on it to. That's why we're here. Tonight is Finn's night, and Colin will be by in the morning, and then Robert is tomorrow night, and it just goes on and on" Steph explained.

"Wow" Rory smiled as she exhaled, "You guys would do that for me?"

"Rory, we've been over this" Steph laughed as she picked up the Neiman Marcus bag she had brought into the house, "Anyway, I picked up a few more things, obviously I was thinking we wold have more time, but nonetheless, the image of a little Logan is just too much for me to handle, and I can't help but want to spoil him"

"Well I'm sure Mason will appreciate it, I know that we appreciate all of the help" Rory smiled, "Come on, let's turn on the tv and take a nap"

"This is the life" Steph smirked as she stayed beside Rory, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I wish I could do more" Rory admitted, "But I know that I need to heal before I can really get involved, so right now I feel like the worlds worst Mom"

"Finn and Logan have it handled"

"That is a terrifying thought"

xxx

"Come on Mason" Finn put the tiny bottle of formula to his lips, "You are only 3 days old, you cannot try to screw me already" he pled with the tiny baby who finally began to take the bottle, "Thank god, I couldn't handle being fired after just one shift" he laughed as Mason happily drank from his bottle. That was more or less all Mason did in his first few days. Sleep, feed, burp, poop, repeat. "Alright buddy, just so you know I don't care what Colin and Robert say, I am the cool Uncle, they don't know what they are talking about, and I have way more success in the lady department than they do" he continued as he put Mason on his shoulder to gently burp him, rubbing his back gently, "The only guy I know who is a better man than me is your Dad. Your Dad is the absolute best" Finn smirked as Mason struggled while he gently continued to try to burp him, "Just give in, you will feel better, I promise you that you will feel better"

"Make sure all your stories aren't about being a ladies man" Rory crossed her arms as she walked into the nursery.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Finn laughed as he looked up at her.

"I wanted to see him" Rory smiled, "Staying in bed is hard"

"I know, people don't realize how difficult my line of work is" Finn finally stopped rubbing Mason's back as he heard a small burp.

"Thank you for doing all of this" Rory smiled as Finn stood up and handed Mason to her, "He is lucky to have you, we are all lucky to have all of you"

"As we are him" Finn nodded as Rory sat down on the overstuffed rocking chair. "Can I get you anything doll?"

"A water please? If you don't mind?" Rory focused her attention on Mason, "You look so much like your Daddy, you look nothing like me" Rory laughed, even though she knew that kids tended to change a lot over the first few months, she also knew her son was the spitting image of Logan.

"You know doll, he loves you. Logan loves you, in a big, scary way for him" Finn stood at the doorframe. "He is terrified to admit it, and he just wants you to give it a chance"

"Finn" Rory sighed.

"Come on beautiful, just listen to me. He has no idea I am saying any of this, so do not hold this against him, but he loves you. In a ridiculous way, you know that guy in that movie who holds that ridiculous boombox over his head...that is how Logan loves you. Logan freakin Huntzberger loves you, you can't just ignore him"

"Finn" she repeated, "We can talk about this later, after he's back to sleep?"

"Fine" Finn conceded, "I will go and get the water, you put him to bed, and then we are having a little chat"

"Uncle Finn means well" Rory whispered to her son, "And he loves you, in a weird way because he loved you even before you were born and that is big love. You have to hope that when you are a grown up, you have big loves, and you have to be a good friend and treat people right. Those are the rules, and you aren't allowed to get a girl pregnant until you're married" she whispered as she saw that he was drifting off, "Alright" Rory stood up and gently put him in his crib, "Go to sleep sweetheart" Rory immediately fell in love with her son. From the first moment she held him she knew she loved him and that she would do just about anything to keep him safe, and to keep him happy.

"Talking time?" Finn asked as he met Rory in the hallway.

"Is Steph asleep in my room?"

"Yes" Finn nodded, "And Logan is passed out in his bed, so lets go downstairs"

"Alright" Rory took the bottle of water and headed down the stairs with Finn following behind her, "What do you want to say to me?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Why won't you just give it a chance?"

"Because this involves more than just us" Rory explained, for what she felt like was the thousandth time, "If we don't work it hurts Mason, and I know, from how you were talking to him that the last thing you want is to hurt that little boy. So if Logan and I just live a life where we are friends and cordial"

"-And fuck when you're wasted" Finn interrupted her.

"Finn!" Rory sighed, "Come on"

"Give him a chance. Go on a date with him. I know you two had sex while you were pregnant"

"He told you that?" Rory felt herself flushing.

"No" Finn smirked, "But you just did, and the fact that he didn't tell me, but he was walking around with a stupid grin for days tells me it meant something to him. You can't screw with him Rory. You can't have him living here and mess with him like that"

"I am not trying to mess with him" Rory sighed.

"But you are, he sees a family. You see a sperm donor"

"Finn this is not what I wanted. I didn't want this for either of us. We both had bigger and better things coming but unfortunately this is the hand we were dealt and we need to deal with that, but dealing with it doesn't mean we should continue fucking"

"Such language" Finn mocked her.

"Seriously, there just isn't any winning Finn, and you know it" Rory told him, leaning back slightly on the couch, "If I date him and it doesn't work, you will be having this exact same discussion with me"

"I don't think you won't work" Finn winked.

"Finn, please, a few days ago, I was literally pushing a baby out of me, I just need a rest"

"Fine my lady" Finn agreed, "Come on, let's get you to bed beautiful"

"Thank you" Rory nodded, "Where are you sleeping?"

"The chair" Finn told her as he put his hand on the small of her back, "You're doing great"

"Thank you Finn" Rory smiled as she headed back upstairs, feeling more confused than ever.

xxxx

"These things are like rocket science" Rory fiddled with the tiny metal snaps on the onesie.

"Relax" Logan laughed, "He basically figures it out" Logan put his hand on top of hers, so that both of their hands were resting on Mason's tiny chest, "If you are freaked out he gets freaked out and then he wiggles. He doesn't wiggle if you are calm about it. The doctor says you basically can't break him, short of dropping him. So don't drop him and we should be okay" Logan continued to button up the onesie after Mason had stopped kicking his legs.

"You're amazing with him" Rory laughed as Logan gently lifted him up and put him back into his crib, "It's insane to think that all he does is sleep and eat"

"Don't forget poop" Logan added, "He likes to crap" he laughed, "Why don't you read him? I mean you say he looks like me, so we may as well give him a fighting chance to not end up like me by reading him classics and pumping him full of a love of books"

"It wouldn't be bad" Rory told him as they quietly closed the door, causing Logan to give her a confused look, "If he was like you. You're obviously good looking" Rory told him, "That much is obvious, but regardless, you are loyal, and you are kind. You are the kind of man I hope my son turns into...but maybe he can sleep with a few less women along the way"

"That was nice" Logan told her with a grin, his lips pursed closed.

"What was nice?" Rory smiled, leaning back against the doorframe to her room.

"I don't think anyone has ever said something that good about me" Logan told her, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Logan" Rory breathed.

"We're friends" Logan shrugged, "We can be good friends, and we can go to parent teacher interviews together, and we can make sure our son stands a fighting chance in this world"

"No" Rory shook her head, as though she was finally seeing Logan clearly for what he was as she leaned up and kissed him gently.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: sorry for the delay! Here we have progress, cute, happy progress! And the next chapter, we will have cute and happy progress! Yay! I still do not own Gilmore Girls! Read and review and enjoy!- xo

**Chapter 11**

"Ace" Logan couldn't believe he was pulling away as he tried to control his urges.

"Come on" Rory kept her hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

"You say you don't want this, and then you don't want it, and now you do. What do you want Rory? You say you don't want to jerk us back and forth, you don't want to screw up Mason, I get that. I get all of it and I'm saying fine, I will back off. But Rory Gilmore I want us to have a shot, god knows that is obvious right about now" he continued, causing her to smile slightly, "But right now, if you kiss me again and if we go and have a grade 9 kind of makeout session, that is it. We are trying. If you aren't committed to trying, walk way. Don't kiss me, don't make me want you more"

"Logan" Rory sighed, immediately feeling awake and alert. Thankfully the sound of her son crying interrupted the conversation, "I...I need to go and check on him. We can't leave everything to our friends"

"Ace, you know what I'm saying, and it stands" Logan told her as she began to walk away, "Do you want help?"

"I've got it. Go to bed" Rory told him, "I'll come talk to you later"

"Can't wait" Logan sighed, throwing his head back and his hands through his hair as he made his way to the spare bedroom and collapsed back on the bed. Quickly picking up his laptop as he began to look through the books which he probably should have read already for classes.

"He just needed to be burped" Rory suddenly appeared at his door.

"So he's back to bed now?" Logan looked up, "That was really quick"

"Logan" Rory began as she walked towards him, "I understand what you were saying. I can't go hot and cold, I need to make a choice, and I need to stick with that choice. It isn't fair for you, or for Mason for me to go back and forth" she continued, taking a seat beside him on the edge of his bed, "I think that the worst thing we could do for our son is not give him a chance for a real family. But if this doesn't work, if we don't work, we need to know how to keep it together, for the sake of Mason. I do not want him splitting Christmas, and birthdays, and not knowing who is picking up up from school, or going to a soccer practice. If we don't work, we will find a way to work together for him. So no, this is not a grade 9 makeout session, we will make this work"

Logan smiled as he heard her, "But about that grade 9 make out session" he laughed as he sat up and leaned towards her, "So was that a promise, or a threat?"

"Logan" Rory laughed, kissing him gently, "Can I just lay here for a bit?"

"Of course" Logan smiled, moving over so that Rory could lean against him, "We have a son"

"It's insane to think that we can screw him up, or make him great, or both" Rory closed her eyes, "And I didn't realize I could be this tired. I mean, even with everyone helping out, I had no idea it was possible to be this exhausted all of the time"

xxxx

"I don't know what to wear" Rory whined into the phone, "Mom what do I do. You have got to have some insight into this!"

"You mean dating your baby Daddy? Yeah, your Dad and I took a while to figure it out, so I don't know that you want to come to me for advice"

"Do I go super casual, or do I go slutty?" Rory asked her as she flipped through her closet.

"I feel like there is probably a middle ground" Lorelai told her honestly, "Somewhere between slutty and super casual...I don't know, maybe casual...semi slutty?"

"You are quite the wordsmith" Rory rolled her eyes, "I just...I don't know what to do Mom"

"Rory...you two obviously know each other well enough to have made a baby. So give it a try, relax, take a deep breath, I'm sure it will be fine. Who is watching Mason tonight?"

"Steph"

"Steph, your friend from Yale?"

"Mom you have met Steph" Rory told her as she looked through her closet one last time. "If you want to come over and see him, just come over. She would be happy for help, you would be happy to see Mason, and I'm sure Mason won't notice either way"

"Well when you put it like that, I'll be there"

xxxx

"Casual" Logan smirked as he leaned against her doorframe.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Rory looked up from the mirror to see him there.

"You can go casual, I know you're trying to figure it out. We're going somewhere fun, somewhere light" Logan assured her before looking at his watch, "20 minutes?"

"You couldn't have told me that an hour ago?" Rory rolled her eyes as she felt her cheeks flush, "Was that Steph at the door?"

"Yes" Logan shouted as he made his way down the stairs, "20 minutes Gilmore"

xxxx

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" Rory protested as they drove onto the highway. After a long debate she had finally settled on a pair of dark jeans and a black tshirt, something simple, Logan had after all said casual.

"Because it is a surprise, and I think for our first date, I have a right to surprise you"

"Think back a year" Rory smirked, leaning her head back against the headrest as she closed her eyes and imagined herself just 365 days earlier. "I would have never imagined we would end up here" she thought back to dating Jess, and the fun she was having at Yale, she had been enjoying being a kid, and now, here she was a year later and she was trying to deal with mommy guilt over leaving her newborn at home for the night while she tried to go on a date with his father.

"Let's be honest" Logan shot her one of his trademark grins, even though her eyes weren't open, she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was grinning, "No one ever thought I would have a child"

"You're probably right about that" Rory conceded, "What do you want to do?" she asked him, she knew from their conversations that he would work for Huntzberger now that Mason was in the picture, he would do what was best for his son. But she had never really considered what his passion might be, she wanted to be an overseas correspondent, what did he want?

"You mean other than spending my life recklessly wrecking yachts and living off of my parents money"

"Logan" Rory opened her eyes and looked at him, cautiously putting her left hand on his leg as he drove, "We both know there is more to you than that, and I certainly hope you have some aspirations of your own"

"Advertising" Logan cut her off, "I would love to get into advertising, and marketing" he continued, "I like the relationships, and the human side of it all, trying to find things that people can associate with and hold on to"

"So why don't you do it?"

"Because" Logan told her as he exited the highway, "We are having dinner at Luke's Diner, in Stars Hollow" he answered before she had the chance to question why they were getting off the highway at that moment.

"Stars Hollow?" Rory repeated.

"I wanted to go somewhere you were comfortable, you just had a baby, this is our first date, tonight is about you" Logan told her somewhat nervously.

"That is perfect" Rory assured him. "So why aren't you going into marketing at Huntzberger?" Rory pushed the subject that Logan had so willingly dropped.

"Because, if I go into marketing, or advertising at my Dad's company, people will assume I suck at it, and that I only got the job because of my Dad, so its easier to just go into whatever job he has slated for me, and underachieve there" he explained, "At least that is what people expect of me"

"So prove them wrong" Rory challenged him, "Go into marketing and work hard, prove that it is something you are great at" she continued, "I did enough work with you at the paper to know that you are talented, and I am pretty sure you could be good at just about anything with hardly any effort, so I can only imagine that if you actually wanted something, and tried to make it happen, then you would be great at it"

"You really think so?" Logan gave her a half smile, surprised that someone seemed to have so much faith in his capabilities.

"Logan you can be great, and not just great because you are a Huntzberger, or because you are charming, you could be great because you are smart, and you just need to trust yourself a little bit more"

xxx

"Luke" Rory smiled as the familiar man in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball hat approached him, "This is Logan, Mason's father"

"Nice to meet you" Luke practically grunted.

"Can we get two cheeseburgers, an order of fries, onion rings, and 2 chocolate milkshakes, and an order of cheesy fries" Rory didn't even take a moment to look at the menu.

"Do you want the heart attack now, or later?"

"Later would be nice" Rory grinned as Luke wandered off muttering something, she quickly returned her attention to Logan, "So, I don't accept your answer" she told him.

"Excuse me?" he laughed, not completely sure of what she was talking about while also noticing that they were being stared at by every patron in the diner, and also passers-by on the street. "Are you some sort of celebrity here? Or an alien?"

"A little bit of both" Rory shrugged, "You can't settle. If not for yourself, for Mason, you can't just spend your life settling. You have to want more for yourself. Do something you love, be passionate"

"I can be passionate about our son, I can be passionate about our life, I just don't know that work will ever be something I am passionate about" he told her honestly as their milkshakes arrived, he nodded a thanks to Luke before continuing where he left off, "Not everyone grows up with support, and love, and I would rather focus on giving Mason a life he deserves than making my way up the corporate ladder. Sure I will enjoy a handout from my Dad in terms of a job, but that will allow me to be at home, being with my son, and hopefully being with you if all of this works out. I am willing to not be passionate about work, if I can be passionate about my family"

Rory nodded, taking a long sip of her milkshake in order to take in everything he had said. He was truly wearing his heart on his sleeve, he was willing to do everything he could to give his family a great life, and maybe the mistake Rory was making was that she had yet to wrap her mind around the fact that they were truly a family, there was something about listening to him talk about Mason, and them as one unit that made her realize that they were in this together. Even though they had talked about it before, sticking together, Rory had never really considered the family aspect. "Well then we better make this work" she smiled as she looked up at him.

"I guess so" Logan nodded.

xxx

Their meal had come, and it had been more food than Logan could have ever imagined eating, but he loved watching Rory, he loved seeing her in her element, and for just a little while they got to be normal, they got to be relaxed.

"So this is where you went to highschool?" Logan nodded at Stars Hollow High.

"Just for a year" Rory told him as they stopped and looked at the building, "Then I went to Chilton"

"Chilton, I think I almost ended up there" Logan laughed as they continued to wander the town, "I vaguely remember the threat if I didn't smarten up and stop getting kicked out of boarding schools"

"Poor little rich boy" Rory mused as they continued the walk, "Do you want to see where I lived when I was a baby?"

"Is it a walk, or a drive?"

"A walk" Rory told him, intertwining her fingers in his, "A long walk"

"So a drive" Logan laughed, gently squeezing her hand.

"Sure" Rory nodded as he turned them back in the direction of the car, "Do you miss Mase? I feel weird without him, it's just so different"

"It is weird" Logan agreed, as he opened his car door for her, "But regardless of us being together or not, if we are going to stay sane we need to have adult time without him, so this is probably best for all of us"

"I guess you're right" Rory agreed as Logan backed out of his parking spot, "Turn left at the stop sign, and then go straight for a bit" she instructed him, "I think I might call Mom and Steph, make sure everything is good?"

"Sure thing, Ace" Logan agreed as he followed her instructions for the drive and she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

Rory smiled as she heard the voice on the other end of the phone, "You've reached the hot line for black market baby sales. If you are calling regarding the add for the adorable baby boy named Mason, press 1, if you are his insane mother who cannot enjoy a night out on her own, press 2, for all other questions and concerns, please stay on the line"

"Mom" Rory laughed.

"Rory, you are having a grown up night, we are fine, Mason is fine, he is asleep, and he has eaten and been burped and been changed, so Steph and I are doing a great job" Lorelai assured her.

"I just wanted to be sure" Rory felt herself getting shy.

"No more mommy guilt" Lorelai told her, "Enjoy your date, I'm leaving here in about an hour, so Steph will be here when you get back"

"Thanks Mom, love you" Rory laughed.

"Love you too, kid" Lorelai told her before hanging up the phone.

"Turn right" Rory nodded to the driveway of the old Independence Inn.

"Yes sir" Logan agreed as he turned down the freshly paved driveway, the sign was different now, it was still called the Independence Inn, but it was completely different. It had been bought out by a company that owned boutique hotels that had converted it into a trendy spot, Rory thought it took away from the original charm, but they had kept the old garden shed where Rory had taken her first steps. "This place is nice" he commented as he shut the engine off.

"It's beautiful" Rory agreed, "We used to have so many weddings over on the lawn" she pointed as they easily fell back in step and Logan firmly grasped her hand, causing a small lump to appear in her throat. "It was fun, my Mom and I always used to plan what we would do if it were us, you know? And then some of the brides were insane, it was so much fun" she laughed as she thought back to all of the memories they had shared there, "There was one wedding, it was a double wedding, these twin girls, marrying another set of twins"

"That is not possible" Logan looked at her incredulously as they walked over the small bridge that continued to lead them towards the garden shed where Rory had essentially grown up. "That is just weird"

"I know, right?" Rory agreed, "But they were, and I remember Mom asking how they would be able to tell each other apart" she continued to laugh.

"You loved it here, didn't you?" Logan couldn't help but notice how her face had started to glow when she talked about the time they had spent at the Independence Inn.

"I did" Rory agreed as Logan dropped her hand and instead draped his arm protectively over her shoulder, giving her a moment to lean her head on his shoulder. "This is it" Rory told him as they approached the shed, it had obviously been renovated over the years, but the basic structure was the same, "Mom used a shower curtain or something to divide it up, and make it seem like two separate rooms, and if the weather was really bad, or on special occasions, she would let us stay in the inn so that we were safe"

"Wow" Logan kissed her temple almost instinctively as they stood there, his arm over her shoulder while her body was pressed against his side. He couldn't believe that this is where she had grown up, sure he had known he had been privileged, but it surprised him that such a remarkable woman, someone who should have been bred for society based on her family, had come from such humble means.

"Scary huh?" Rory told him, "Don't worry, I know, it's weird. And now that I have Mason, I can't imagine ever doing the things my mom did. Not that we went without, or that I didn't have a great life, but I can't imagine how scary it must have been, leaving everything behind and coming out here, leaving all the luxuries she could have had"

"You turned out great, Ace" Logan assured her, giving her shoulder a squeeze, "Mason will turn out even better"

"Can I help you with anything?" a deep voice boomed from behind them as a flashlight hit the ground to the right of them.

"Oh, sorry" Rory turned around and squinted towards the light, "I was just showing my friend the place, my Mom used to work here" Rory explained.

"Rory?" it was Dean, of course it was Dean.

"Oh, hey Dean" Rory sighed as he turned off the flashlight and continued walking towards them.

"You know its after 9?" Dean looked at his watch before nodding to Logan, "Hey, sorry, Dean"

"We've met" Logan nodded before removing his hand from Rory's shoulder and extending it to Dean, "Logan Huntzberger"

"I was just showing Logan around" Rory explained, "What are you doing here, Dean?" she asked, obviously curious as to why her first love, and former boyfriend was working as night security at the Independence Inn.

"Well there has been some vandalism lately" he explained, "They think its some high school kids from the town over, anyway, they needed someone to keep watch at night, and well, you know, Lindsay wants to move still, so I took the job"

"Dean" Rory suddenly felt bad, she suddenly thought about what he would have been doing if Mason had been his child. What the life they would have had would be, "I have a son" she managed to squeak out to keep the conversation going while images of him being gone all day and all night to provide for them went through her head.

"I heard" Dean nodded, he knew that there had been a chance the baby was his, but he also knew through the grapevine that Logan Huntzberger had turned out to be the father, he had run into them while she was pregnant, and as far as he could see, she was happy. "What's his name?"

"Mason" Logan told him as he pulled out his phone and flipped to a photo of the baby boy, "Mason Logan Gilmore Huntzberger"

"He's beautiful, Rory" Dean told her honestly, and even if he had secretly hoped that baby would be his, as a way to keep the two of them tied together forever, he knew that the baby, Mason, had a better chance with a name like Huntzberger than he did with Forrester. He smiled as he saw Logan's arm go back around Rory's shoulders, he could tell that she was happy. Dean had always thought he would be the one to make her happy, but obviously that wasn't the case.

"Thank you" Rory nodded, "What is Lindsay doing? Is she working?"

"She's working at the daycare" Dean told them, "She likes it, she really likes the kids"

"Are you going to go back to school?" Rory pressed the familiar subject with him. Even though they weren't together, and even though the relationship had ended badly, she still wanted good things for him.

"I am taking 2 classes a week in Hartford" Dean told her, "A business administration program"

"That's great" Rory nodded, feeling somewhat relieved.

"I, I should get back" Dean nodded up towards the main building, "It was great seeing you. I'm glad you're happy, Rory. Keep looking around, just be careful, you know how wet it can get"

"Thank you" Rory smiled, "I'm happy for you and Lindsay...that you're happy"

"It was good seeing you" Logan nodded as Dean headed back up the hill, he waited until he knew that Dean was out of earshot before turning to Rory once more, "That wasn't so bad"

"You're right" Rory agreed, "I'm happy for him, that he is doing well"

"But..." Logan knew when she had more to say.

"I hate that he has to do this, I hate that he is working nights, and not finishing school, all so she can have a nicer house" Rory admitted, "And I hate that I am so glad it isn't me that he has to do all of this with. I am so glad that you are Mason's dad" she admitted. "At first, when I first found out I was pregnant, I didn't know, I wasn't sure who I wanted to be his Dad, and now, now I know that I am so lucky, and he is so lucky to have you as a Dad"

"Thank you" Logan smiled, "So what do you say we end this night with some ice cream, and then we head home and see Mase?"

"That sounds great" Rory smiled as they walked back towards the driveway.

"Do you mind starting the car?" Logan asked as he handed the keys to Rory, "I just need to use the restroom"

"Of course" Rory agreed, surprised when he kissed her gently on the lips, as though it was a habit, something he would do for the rest of his life if it were up to him.

"Thanks" Logan called as he made his way towards the inn, scanning the foyer as he entered and saw Dean, "Hey" he nodded as he walked towards him.

"Is everything ok?" Dean asked, confused as to why Logan would be approaching him.

"We did a test" Logan began to speak, "We don't think Mason is my son, we know it, we did a DNA test when Rory was pregnant" he explained, "I didn't want you to think that we had just assumed, or that we were hiding anything from you"

"Thanks" Dean nodded, his lips pressed firmly together, "I am assuming the engagement thing was a lie...before?" he asked, referring to when they had all run into each other months earlier.

"Rory didn't want there to be any questions. She didn't want your wife to think that the baby could have been yours" Logan explained, "She was trying to help"

"Thank you" Dean gave him a half smile, "Be good to her, she deserves it"

"I will" Logan promised before pulling a business card from his pocket, "When you're done school, if you need a job, call me. My dad has a company...and it sounds like your diploma will be right up our alley" he continued, "I mean, I don't work there yet, but I have a card, and well...in a month I will be a fulltime employee...so if you're interested"

"Thanks" Dean nodded as Logan turned around, the two of them having come to a silent agreement, and Dean knew that it had been for the best.


End file.
